The Brothers Weasley
by Alice in the Rabbithole
Summary: Fred and George always had many talents – one was with the ladies. The Devilish Duo work their wonders. Well, they DO say two is better than one ...  No slash, but more than a fair amount of smut
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the lovely characters from J.K. Rowling's wizarding world.

**Autumn**

The library was quiet when Summer Fawcett decided to take her book and do her homework elsewhere. The complete silence made it hard for her to concentrate and as she grabbed her book, she walked lightly out of the library towards the Great Hall to get some lunch before she would head back to Ravenclaw's Common Room. In her dreamy state she didn't realize the four people she should have avoided for sure. Warrington, Pucey, Bletchley and Montague, were only a few feet away from her.

She was on the stairs in the Entrance Hall right in front of the Great Hall, and could easily have turned around and wandered off to a passage or just waited until they took off towards Slytherin's Common Room as she usually would have done, but fate meant otherwise for her today.

When she suddenly realised who it was, it was too late.

"Fawcett," said Montague, the Captain of Slytherin's Quidditch team, when he saw her. His voice was loud and rough and a couple of people who was on their way to lunch, looked frightened at him.

Summer stopped at the end of the staircase in the Hall and snapped her head up and looked at the four large boys who had stopped to look at her. Despite her being quite tall, the boys still seemed to be giants compared to her.

"What do you want Montague?" she asked annoyed as she already knew what he wanted. She couldn't stand him, and she didn't like running into him, it was so much easier to simply avoid him, so she didn't have to confront him every time they met. School had only been on for a few weeks, and already he was harassing her.

"You know what I want," he said roughly and looked at her with dark dangerous eyes. The other boys laughed loudly.

Summer held her book in a tight grip so her slender fingers turned white. He was the worst. Summer just wanted him to disappear of the surface of the earth, but she knew she would have to do something about it herself.

A few people had stopped and looked at the five people standing there in the middle of the Entrance Hall with interested glances at the scene about to unfold.

"Do you really want me to blurt out all the reasons why I turned you down so everyone can hear them?" Summer asked as she tilted her head to the left and let out a bright smile, which made all of the boys, blush. Summer knew very well what she was doing; she knew those Slytherin boys couldn't resist a pretty face. Montague quickly collected himself and looked angrily at her.

"You wouldn't dare! And you will go out with me!" he commanded with raised voice.

A lot more people had gathered and whispered to each other, starring at the scenery, not bothering to go eat their lunch.

"Not even if I had to choose between you and Snape!" Summer answered coolly, not bothered by the growing crowd. A laughter rose from the crowd, and Montague turned angrily around before Warrington and Bletchley grabbed his arms and held him back before he started to jinx the people around him.

"Listen I'm really hungry, can we get this over with?" said Summer and rubbed her stomach.

A few people were crowding up on the stair because of the blocking, and some were coming out of the Great Hall to watch, and out of the corner of her eye, Summer recognised some kids from Hufflepuff''s Quidditch team.

A couple of second and fourth years from her own house were standing not so far from her, students from sixth and sevenths year from Gryffindor were standing watching in the door to the Great Hall and some Slytherins were watching from the shadows. Pucey whispered something to Montague who relaxed and an evil grin spread on his face.

"Sure we can, I can just do you right here," he said with a disgusting look on his face. He pulled out his wand from under his cloak and swung it at Summer.

She gasped and the spell hit her chest. As it hit her, her cloak split from her ankle to her hip and left a long vent that revealed her long right leg almost to the edge of her panties, her tie was ripped of along with a couple of buttons of her shirt and was left so open it revealed the edge of her lace-bra. The Slytherin boys let out whistles and yelled dirty words at her. Summer looked at her long exposed leg and lifted an eyebrow. Two uproars came from the crowd: One from the Slytherins who whistled at her and laughed brutally, and an angry one from the others. They yelled at the four boys in the middle. Both the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Summer's friends from her own house yelled and some pulled their wands to cast a spell right in Montague's face.

But Summer was faster. A crooked smile appeared on her face as she, not bothered by her appearance, threw her book right in Pucey's face, pulled out her wand, stunned him and Warrington and paralysed Bletchley, before anyone could do anything to help her.

They fell to the floor as Summer shook her shoulder length bronze-brown hair out of her eyes. Montague looked so shocked he shivered. He couldn't escape, some Ravenclaws blocking his way and swung his wand at Summer who blocked his spell.

"You shouldn't have done that Montague. One of the many reasons I am not interested in you, besides from the obvious ones; you are stupider, uglier and smellier than a troll, is that you apparently are more brutal than one. Lets see if this helps you raise your dating potential," said Summer as she lifted her wand and swung it lightly, but firm through the air, fire in her green-golden eyes and a wide smile on her lips. She felt the spell roll through her arm, out the wand and saw with joy as the white light from it, hit Montague. There was a loud bang and a smoke rose from around Montague. When it cleared, Montague stood in the middle of the crowd, wearing nothing but a pink ballerina-skirt and a pink lace-bra, showing his hairy, almost naked body, slowly turning red as he realized what happened. Summer put one hand on her hip, bended slightly over, put two fingers in her mouth and let out a long, loud whistle. A roar of laughter lifted from the crowd. Everyone screamed with laughter, whistling and pointing at Montague who was so ashamed he was almost red all over.

"Guess it doesn't suit you," said Summer and tilted her head as she looked at Montague with a delightful smile and sparkling eyes. The Ravenclaws were almost crying with laughter, and a bunch of first-years couldn't contain their light laughter even though they tried out of fear of the Slytherins. Some Hufflepuffs pointed at Montague roaring with laughter and stood side by side looking eagerly at Montague, almost unable to breath from laughter and tears rolled from their eyes.

The Gryffindors were practically rolling on the floor, making a bunch of third years laugh even harder and clung to each other not to fall over.

Summer let out a long delightful bell-like squeal of laughter along with the people in the Great Hall. Summer was pleased with herself, and laughed as the others still mocked Montague. Montague finally found his will to move, and ran as fast as he could towards his common room, soon followed by his three humiliated friends released from the spells. Everyone broke out in cheering applause and Summer curtseyed. As she looked up she caught the eye of two familiar, flaming red-heads – the Weasley Twins, standing in the door to the Great Hall with a couple of friends. The both had big grin plastered on their faces, laughing with their friends, looked at her and winked as they looked at her exposed leg and chest. Summer blushed a little, and fixed her robes with a swing from her wand and walked with the laughing crowd to the Great Hall to get something to eat and felt this day hadn't quite been wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

The tale of Summer's scene spread around the school like a wildfire, in just a few days. Since a limited audience and no teachers had actually seen her do it, she could not be punished. Summer felt glad she wasn't caught since she couldn't stand detention. In fact she felt she was quite lucky, as she rarely got caught doing something wrong – not that she did something wrong on a regular basis, but anyone could slip, and she did have a habit of doing as she pleased, which often happened to violate school rules.

A couple of days had passed and Summer's two girl-friends had just left her alone in the library one evening, after Summer had told them they could just leave her and go to bed. Montague hadn't dared try laying a finger on her, not even when she was alone, and right now she wanted to read Quidditch Through The Ages in peace and quiet.

Her two friends left her alone, as Summer smiled and gave them a soft "good night girls" before the left to go back to their Common Room. She was all alone, as no students were here, and madam Pince had left to get something to drink in the teachers lounge, trusting Summer to behave as she always did ... in the library anyway, only the rhythmic raindrops hitting the windows as the only sound.

Less than ten seconds after her friends had left, two people bumped down on a chair on her right and left side. She looked and smiled pleasantly as she saw the two charming red-heads.

"Hi Fred. Hi George," said Summer with a smile and closed her book and lay it on the table.

"Hi Summer. So have Montague showed his ugly face around," said Fred and smiled crookedly.

"No, I guess he is still too embarrassed to do so," said Summer while smiling warmly and giggled in delight.

Both the twins looked at her, and grinned their identical, charming grins.

Summer had _known_ the handsome boys and their family for years since they lived in the same area, but it wasn't since last year, when they all tried to change their age to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, that they had actually become _friends_. They met in the hospital wig, and the first thing they did when they met, was to point at each others beards and laugh. That was the start of it all. None of them had been able to outsmart Dumbledore, but Summer would really have liked to compete in the Tournament - At least she'd gained a friendship with the Weasley Twins from the experience, she thought with a smile.

"We were about to avenge you, but after all you didn't need it. We thought for a moment there you were a damsel in distress. Turned out we couldn't have been more wrong," said George as he looked with his hazel eyes at Summer.

"But I have to say that the spell Montague chose wasn't the worst one," said Fred.

" … considering the effect," continued George and winked.

Summer blushed and let out an enchanting giggle, which both the boys seemed to find very charming. She noticed the twins cast a quick glance at each other.

"It was some pretty amazing magic," said Fred.

"… and pretty hot to watch you do …" continued George.

"… and so, it was double the pleasure," Fred finished.

"People couldn't keep their eyes of you, especially not that former boyfriend of yours, not that I don't understand him," Fred then continued and pouted his mouth.

"Be nice Fred, he is my ex-boyfriend after all and we are still friends, you know that," smiled Summer. She had broken up with her ex a couple of months after the Yule Ball last Christmas, as she felt she was being tied down, which didn't suit her at all.

"Well too bad he wasn't enough for you," teased George and nudged Summer. She giggled once again.

The twins were flirty by nature as they possessed the famous Weasley charm as their big brothers before them, and it was a documented fact that they were very attractive – their scores in hotness-competitions written on the girls' bathroom walls stated that fact – and their careers as beaters had been good to them.

They definitely knew their way with the ladies, those flirtatious pranksters. Yet both the boys seemed to have a good eye for Summer.

"Yeah and thank Merlin, Montague wasn't your type either," said Fred and cautiously placed a hand on her thigh and winked at her, and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair identical to his twin's fiery red locks.

"Hopefully that doesn't mean you despise all Quidditch-players," said George in a slightly lower voice and snaked his arm around Summer's waist.

Summer blushed again and smiled softly.

"Well I do happen to know a couple of rather handsome, sweet and funny beaters," she smiled pleasantly. Fred and George shared a quick look and they both smirked.

"And who .." said Fred.

"… might that be," continued George as both boys slid closer, Fred's hand tracing up Summers thigh, and George's hand slid from her waist and upwards. Summer whinged a little, to the twins' pleasure.

"I think you know that, since I'm still sitting here," Summer said in a low voice, her heart beating faster, biting herself slightly in the lower lip, still smiling a little smile, which the boys apparently found more than highly attractive.

"Well, so I guess we won't get equipped with a skirt if we were to see those gorgeous legs once more," said Fred and wiggled his eyebrows as he stared into Summer's eyes.

"… and perhaps some more," added George.

Summer turned to see him look her straight in the eye, smiling that crooked smile she knew she couldn't resist.

She chuckled softly. They were all alone, and Summer did not mind something happening. She usually went where life took her, and right now all the signs pushed her in a very clear direction, so why not do it.

"I wouldn't mind that," she said and blushed deeply this time. The twins smirked. "Wicked" they said in unison.

"I love it when you do that," Summer said, before Fred ran his fingers through her hair and pulled Summer's head slightly backwards and bit her ear gently, at the same time as George slowly kissed her neck. Summer let out a quick almost silent moan, which just made the boys rougher.

Fred slid his hand further up her leg as he started to lick and kiss her neck, while George playfully began to slide his fingers under her shirt and kissing her jaw line. Summer tried not to moan and bit her lower lip. The twins looked smugly at each other.

Summer was a dazzling witch - She was aware of the effect she had on the twins - her charm, joy, colourful mood and fiery spirit enough to mesmerize nearly all men.

And now the twins wanted to hear her make some noise with that bell-like voice of hers.

George kissed her neck more fiercely, moving closer to her chest and planted a mark. Summer could feel his warm lips on her collarbone, and she could feel herself shiver. Fred turned her head and kissed her, licking her lower lip, gently, before opening her mouth more, teasing her and biting her lips.

Summer ran her fingers through his hair, which felt soft and silky, and pulled him closer.

George started to undo her shirt buttons with one hand while the other opened her bra. He gained access to her breasts in mere seconds and gently started to lick them.

This coursed Summer to moan into the kiss, and her breathing intensified, as she felt the pleasure from the treatment.

Fred kissed her deeper and rougher, bit her gently and played with her so she started moaning louder, even though she tried not to.

Fred's hand had slipped under her cloak, tracing her leg, searching for the edge of her panties. He found it quickly and slid a couple of fingers under at the same time as George found a sensitive spot. This caused Summer to break away from the kiss, and place both her hands on her mouth to prevent the cry of pleasure to escape. She muffled it a little, but her heart was racing.

Fred knew what he was doing and she could feel the blood rush trough her veins. George continued to grope her breasts with a crooked smile, and kissed her neck and then pulled her lips gently to his after removing her hands which she placed on his muscular chest.

Fred used his free hand to grope one of her breasts and started licking and kissing her neck once more, before placing a mark of his own, before he continued to the breasts. George had a tight grip in Summer's hair with one hand, and kissed her deeply and thoroughly, which combined with Fred's finger skills almost made her scream out in satisfaction. She shook from pleasure and kissed George deeply. His kisses were different from his brother's, because where Fred was playful and teasing, George was more aggressive, thorough and licked her lips, leaving her trembling. One thing was for sure; both boys could do some wicked things with their tongues and fingers, she briefly thought before being absorbed to the now once more.

Summer traced her hands along George's chest and slowly began to undo his buttons, while he still kissed her passionately. At the same time, Fred had slowly begun removing Summer's clothes, and she could feel her shirt slip over her shoulders as Fred pulled it down.

When Summer had almost undone all Georges shirt buttons, suddenly a loud noise stopped her. She could hear a door open and close not so far away and she knew Madam Pince had returned, and surely she would check up on her. Summer gasped as she pulled away from George. The twins had also heard the noise and stopped messing with her.

"She can't find us like this," Summer whispered, her cheeks burning with heat.

"We can't let her find _us _at all, she'll kill us," whispered Fred and pulled his hands away from Summer.

"I knew we shouldn't have bewitched those books to yell insults at anyone who opened them," George whispered as he also pulled his hands to himself and pulled his shirt on. They could hear the librarian approach and Summer quickly pulled her clothes on, and turned to the boys.

"Don't think we will let you get away that easily," whispered Fred. Then he and George bended down and kissed Summer on each of her cheeks.

"See you," whispered George and winked, before the boys ran of with no sound to escape out the back. Summer sat paralyzed at her chair, and seconds later Madam Pince looked around the corner to check up on her.

"Miss Fawcett, are you okay?" she asked suspiciously and looked at the slightly confused Summer.

"What…? Yes I am … I am fine," Summer smiled and nodded.

"You look very warm, you should go see Madam Pomfrey in the morning," she said and looked with tweaked eyes at the blushing and heavily breathing Summer.

Summer tried to relax and smiled, then nodded and mumbled something not understandable.

"We close up in 5 minutes Miss Fawcett, you better be going soon," said Madam Pince, still eyeing her suspiciously, before she turned on her heel and walked off.

Summer just sat there for a few seconds. She was quite surprised at tonight's outturn of events. She smiled and stood up from her chair, and left the library to go back to Ravenclaw's Common Room, almost levitating through the air as if her feet didn't touch the ground. She smiled and hummed the whole way back to her dorm, completely lost in her own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

When Summer sat down at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall later that morning to eat, she was in a good mood, despite the steel-grey, cloudy weather.

The Great Hall was nearly deserted, since everyone was sleeping late. Well at least almost everyone. The Ravenclaw Qudditch team, had just left to go practice, and Summer waved of her friends before she continued to eat her breakfast in silence, letting her thoughts wander and humming a little.

Slowly the Great Hall began to get filled with students as they woke up and came down for something to eat. Summer decided to leave before it got too crowded, and gulped down her juice before she was off. When she went out the door though, she suddenly hit a solid wall of muscles and red hair. The twins were standing right in front of her, big grin on their faces. Summer smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"Good morning sunshine," they said in unison and she giggled softly.

"So George and I were thinking that perhaps you were interested in spending a day in our company if you don't have anything better to do," Fred said with a huge smile on his face.

"Apparently you don't get a detention for smearing dragon manure all over Filch's ceiling if no one knows you did it, so we don't have any plans for today," George said, an identical smile on his lips as well.

"Actually I have plans with my girl-friends today so I can't," Summer said as her own smile wore off.

The twins didn't seem to mind at all.

"Well then, how about tonight then? That will give us the time to come up with something wicked too," said Fred a smile creeping up on his lip, a sparkle in his eyes, telling Summer it might not be something ordinary.

"That I would love," she said tilting her head to the side, smiling again.

"Then it's a date," said George and winked as he and Fred left her to go get something to eat.

Summer's mind went back to where it had been this morning, and she couldn't help but blush a little. Life knew what it was doing, she though as she walked up the stairs to meet her friends in the common room.

By the end of the day a note was delivered to Summer by an owl, tugging at the window in the Ravenclaw Common Room. She unfolded the note that said:

_Meet us in the Entrance Hall at 9pm. _

_Wear warm clothing and look out for Filch._

_F&G_

Summer lifted an eyebrow as she read the note. It did sound kind of odd that they wanted her to meet them there, wearing warm clothing. And what was that about Filch? She looked at her watch and saw she had 35 minutes to get ready, so she went to her dorm-room and got herself ready and put on some warm clothing.

She knew it was after curfew, but it was usually easy to avoid Filch, so she didn't see any reason the twins had warned her – unless they had done something to tick him off – he was probably really mad about the manure still, and it would be just like Filch to blow off steam by punishing some students.

Summer went through the Common Room and headed for the stairs and soon she skipped through a silent corridor.

She avoided Madam Norris and a ghost but met no-one else before she was in the Entrance Hall, and was suddenly pulled behind a statue by a couple of strong hands. She was spun around and faced two red-heads. They smiled at her and she tilted her head and smiled back slightly blushing.

"You are in for a fun night," said Fred with a low voice smiling like a misbehaved Cheshire cat.

"Come on, before Filch finds us," said George and grabbed Summer's hand and dragged her with him. Fred took her other hand and they all went outside in the dark night.

"So where are we going?" Summer asked as they skipped over the frosty grass, their cloaks blowing slightly in the ice-cold wind.

"Well we're almost there," George said and squeezed her hand gently.

Summer couldn't see much in the darkness and couldn't light her wand as he hands were being held by the twins.

"Lumos," whispered Fred and lit his wand next to her as if he had read her mind.

"We are here," George said and dragged Summer through a door. She suspected where they were, but she couldn't tell for sure, since she had never been in this particular room. George swung his wand, and lights appeared in the lamps on the walls.

"Are we in a locker room?" Summer asked as her eyes adjusted and she looked around.

"Yes at the Quidditch Court," Fred said and smiled at her.

"We heard that Umbridge confiscated your broom, and banned you from flying last week, when you raced some Hufflepuffs around the school," continued George.

"Well we _did _crash into the greenhouses, traumatized the Devil Snitch, and almost hit Umbridge who was there to talk to Professor Sprout. Umbridge looks even worse covered in dragon manure," Summer said as she smiled. That had been loads of fun, except when they were punished. Summer loved flying, it was the best feeling in the world, but thanks to Umbridge, she couldn't anymore.

"Since we know how much you like flying, we will take you," Fred said with a smile on his lips.

Summer gasped. That was the best thing the twins could give her - her favourite feeling back. George had found some brooms and the three of them headed for the court.

"Why didn't _I _come up with this?" said Summer as she shook her head and let out a delightful soft laugh.

"Come on, _you _wouldn't know how to break into the Quidditch Court," Fred and George grinned in stereo.

"I am a Ravenclaw, I would figure out," she laughed back with her clear bell-like laughter. And then she took off. She flew through the air and now she was glad she was wearing warm clothing as the cold air, became even colder. Summer laughed and flew around with the twins; they raced and tried to catch her.

They had so much fun, that Summer completely lost track of time.

Way to soon Fred and George took her back to the locker room. They had been flying around, having fun for almost an hour and a half.

"You are quite a good flyer, how come you are not on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" Fred asked, as they put away the brooms.

"It just never felt right for me to try out," Summer simply said.

She liked Quidditch, but she liked just flying better, and it would trump organized sports any day. She hadn't really minded that much when her family didn't get tickets to the Quidditch World Cups last summer, even though her father and siblings did.

"Waste of talent," George grinned.

"Well my lady, if you would accompany us back to the school, we have a late night snack prepared for you in the kitchens," Fred said and held out a hand towards Summer at the same time as George did. She smiled and took their hands. They snug back to school and down to the kitchens, where Summer had only been once before, once she snug out late at night last year. It was still once more than most students.

"We have connections down here," Fred said when they entered the large kitchen beneath the Great Hall.

"They won't rat us out," continued George and took Summer's coat.

There were house elves in the kitchen at this hour still, cleaning and washing and doing other various things. A couple of elves, however, greeted the twins, and soon after came with a large platter with three cups, a pot of tea, cream, sugar, and some very delicious looking cauldron cakes. The three friends were pushed to the nearest table, where they sat down, and got the snacks served.

"Thank you, it looks so delicious," squealed Summer, as an house elf poured her some tea, bowed and backed away.

"Not as delicious as you," said the twins in unison and winked at Summer, who grinned into her cake.

They sat there for a long time, eating, talking, laughing, the twins telling her about the crazy products they had made and was yet to be made, and their plans for their joke-shop.

When they left, they were all full and satisfied, and wandered back towards Ravenclaw's Common Room, where the twins would drop Summer off.

Suddenly they heard a noise and stopped talking and laughing. Summer could smell it already – that dusty, enclosed smell of Filch's stupid cat. It was close and they didn't have time to run.

"Madam Norris," Summer whispered and looked at the twins. They exchanged a quick look. Madam Norris could be there in mere seconds. They pulled Summer to a tapestry two meters away, and behind it was a hidden door.

They all quickly slid in and closed the door right before Madam Norris rounded the corner. Behind the door was a very small secret room, no bigger than a broom closet, and it probably had been at some point, but now it was forgotten, hidden and empty, except for the three tall teenagers who were sandwiched in there.

They could hear Madam Norris sniff around out there, and then a squeak as she killed a poor mouse, which she started to eat not far away from the door. The sound of her purring and the bones breaking were muffled, but not far away.

They were trapped.

Summer was squeezed in between Fred whose chest was squeezed up her back, and George who was pinched against her front, her breasts pressed against him. Not that either of them seemed to mind. Summer managed to draw her wand and silence the small room, so she could talk.

"Well … Guess we just have to be patient," Summer shrugged.

"I can come up with a couple of ideas…" began Fred.

"… on how to spend the time," George finished with a crooked smile.

Summer looked up at the red-head in front of her. She could smell them both so clearly – they smelled like camomile from the tea, and some sort of round, full aroma she couldn't quite place – something rich like cedar wood yet sweet like cinnamon. And she could feel their breathing and their bodies so clearly as well. Pressed against her, she could feel their warm skin thanks to the outerwear they had taken off in the kitchen, and she could feel their toned muscles. Their heartbeats so simultaneously it was as one, and the rush of blood that went through Summer's own veins.

"So can I," she said and blushed deeply which they boys could see as their eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

"So … are you thinking," Fred stared.

"… what I am thinking," George continued as they looked at each other, mischievous grins on their lips.

"I think I am," Fred said as his hands slowly traced down Summer's waist.

"You want this don't you," he whispered in Summer's ear, which he then began nibbling on. Summer huffed and felt herself get warmer.

"I think it's meant to happen," she whispered, biting down on her lower lip as Fred managed to bend slightly down and caress her neck, without any visible effort. George put a finger under her chin and tilted her head so she looked up at him once again, before he gently locked his lips on hers and kissed her lightly, then deeper as he slid his tongue in her mouth. Summer huffed faster and moaned into George's mouth as he kissed her deeper, and Fred traced his hands down to her hips, where he began to playfully fondle with the edge of her skirt.

George was fiercer today and he pinned Summer's hands against the wall behind Fred using only one hand. The other, he used to quickly undo her shirt buttons, gaining access to her bra in a blink of an eye. Fred caressed her breast with his free hand, and George let his fingers run through Summer's hair and pulled her closer.

Now Fred snuck his hand down Summer's panties and started to rub her, pressing her lower body closer against his as she shivered and moaned louder.

He groped her breasts harder with his other hand and George had started licking and kissing the other side of her neck, still pinning her to the wall, and now groping one of her breast with his free hand.

Fred rubbed Summer harder, and her knees began to tremble as she huffed and moaned faster. Both the boys smirked and continued to tease her.

Summer almost couldn't take it anymore, and she wanted them to do more. Fred rubbed her, and then slid a couple of fingers in her, which caused Summer's breathing to intensify. She let her head fall back on Fred's shoulder, and now he could see the expressions he made her make.

Summer could feel how it pleased him.

She turned her head and they started kissing. George tightened his grip on Summer's wrists and ripped her bra completely off, before he started licking her nipples and kissing her breasts. He traced his other hand against her leg and ran his fingers to her panties and back again. Fred pulled his hand out of Summer's panties and his hand was quickly replaced by George's.

Fred then started to undo her skirt, which soon dropped to the ground, quickly followed by his own pants. He managed to open his shirts and Summer could feel his warm skin on her back. His hand then replaced George's and George slid out of his own pants, also opening his shirt, to reveal his light, freckled skin.

George still pinned her to the wall with one hand, and Summer could do nothing but let the boys explore her.

Fred kissed her roughly and she broke away to breathe and moaned as he slid one more finger inside her very wet entrance. George still enjoyed her breasts and bit them, licked them and kissed them, while Summer was trembling so much she was almost unable to stand.

George's fingers traced her trembling leg and he looked at Fred who smiled. With each their free hand, they took each of Summer's legs, and lifted her up so she folded her legs around George's waist, securing herself there. Fred could still move his hand around, but stopped as Summer hit her climax and her moans of pleasure made both boys very satisfied. Fred then ripped off her panties completely and dropped them on the floor.

"I think she is ready now George," said Fred as Summer let her head drop to his shoulder, moaning and huffing.

"I think you are right Fred," said George with a sly smile.

Summer couldn't take it anymore. She was burning up.

"No way back," Fred whispered in her ear and gently kissed her.

"Do it," Summer huffed, her cheeks red and her eyes pleading. George didn't need more encouragement. He pulled down his boxers and gently stroked his throbbing member between her legs before he pushed it in her. It slid in and she clenched around it, moaning and nearly screaming.

In this angle as he thrusted against her, he rubbed her and she could feel her second climax roll through her. He had his other hand at the small of her back and Fred was fondling her breasts with a tight grip and kissed her roughly.

"Fred …," she moaned into his mouth. He looked at her blushed face and he got harder.

"Yeah?" he moaned into her mouth as he kissed her again then pulled away.

"I … want you … as well," she panted. He kissed her almost brutally and gripped her breast harder, a smug expression on his face. He needed no more encouragement than her blushed cheeks and panting voice.

He dropped his boxers and George pulled out for a second to let Fred enter Summer's wet entrance before. Fred shoved for a couple of times, then pulled back out, and pressed himself in at Summer from behind. She let out a loud moan, that only the three of them could hear, and then George entered her front again, which made Summer climax for the third time.

She had never been so filled out before and she could feel the sensation of them thrust inside of her, while they playfully fondled her breasts, kissed and licked her all over.

It was the most intense and intimate thing Summer had ever tried out, and she completely lost herself to her senses. The experience felt as if it was over before it had begun and as if it had lasted for days at the same time, when it all came to an end and Summer rested her body against the two boys, steadily catching her breath as she calmed down. They embraced her and likewise they caught their breath.

"That was amazing," they panted out in unison and grinned at Summer who was still trembling.

"Yeah … it really was," Summer said, as she slowly began to realize that this had actually happened. How odd, she thought. She had definitely not expected that. But she did not mind at all.

"Do you think we can sneak her back to our dorm room?" George wondered as he leaned against Summer and ran his fingers lightly over her chin.

"I don't care, I will do it even if it's impossible, we are The Weasley Twins for Merlin's sake," Fred promptly responded.

"Boys I think we should get out of here at first don't you?" Summer said and tried to listen if the stupid cat was still on a mouse-killing crusade right outside the door.

They all listened but couldn't hear anything outside. They all managed to slip into their robes and glanced out the door, down the empty corridor.

"It's all clear," Fred said and the three of them slid out the door and went down the dark corridor, the twins holding on to Summer, still touching her body in a quite seductive manner.

"Summer _do_ you want to be snuck back to our dorm room," Fred asked in a low voice at the same time as he gently stroked her butt.

"We could have some more fun back there," George added in a ditto voice.

Actually Summer wouldn't mind it at all, but something told her it was not the right time. She had already had one fantastic round of Weasley shagging tonight, and one should stop while still having fun.

"Not tonight," Summer simply said, "I think we should save some energy for the days to come."

She smiled and then she grabbed Fred by his loose tie and pulled his face down to hers before kissing him very passionately making him huff and grab her, ready to throw himself at her, but she pulled away and as he tried to catch his breath, she grabbed George, who was starring, paralysed, also by the tie and pulled him down. He only had time to blink, before she pressed her lips against his, slipping her tongue in his mouth, kissing him as passionately as she had just kissed Fred.

"I'm looking forward to our next date," said Summer and giggled at the sight of the two boys who looked like cats that just caught canaries.

She took off to the Ravenclaw tower, really looking forward to the days and weeks to come, and waved goodnight to the two boys who was clearly thinking the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Snow in Ottery st. Catchpole**

It was still so early that the sun had barely risen; the sky was still a dark blue colour, only a vague promise of future sunrise could be spotted far away in the horizon in form a hazy green light - even the birds were still sleeping. There was not a sound at all to be heard at all.

Except for footsteps.

Light footsteps on the grass-covered ground, beneath a girl's feet. She was strolling through the slightly wet grass, tired, yawning, and wondering why she was even here so early in the morning, in the cool light wind.

A cold breeze blew around her and she covered herself up with her jacket, which had been open, revealing that she was only wearing a short dress underneath.

There was still a good deal to walk home, she briefly thought, at the same time as she looked down at her shoes. They were definitely not meant to wear, walking around in the wet grass.

The girl stopped – she had to change her shoes, she couldn't walk all the way back home to Ottery St. Catchpole wearing them. She swayed a little but leaned against a tree.

She grinded her teeth – she was still a little drunk from the party she had left not so long ago. She wished she had stayed over, as her friends had urged her to, but at the same time she knew she had to get home, before her parents woke up - and that was why she was now stuck out here at what had to be about five o'clock in the morning. Sometimes it sucked being 16.

She tore of her shoes, and held them loosely in her hand.

She sighted and knew she still had far to walk, even though it would probably go faster barefooted.

She still stood leaned against the tree and tried to find the will to walk on. She pushed herself up, and looked at the hill in front of her.

The Stoatshead Hill.

From this point, this milestone, the girl could almost tell the exact number of minutes it would take her to walk home.

As she looked at the hill she realized she wasn't alone. There was a bunch of people – she counted nine – standing on the hill, in a tight formation, a circle, with their hands on something it appeared.

The girl was so far away she couldn't tell what it was.

They definitely hadn't seen her as she was half hidden behind the tree, and they would probably not have seen her, even if they had been looking – and it was obvious they weren't – they all looked concentrated at what-ever was in their middle, almost as if they waited for something.

She couldn't quite see everyone in the circle clearly, but there were definitely two grown men, a tall handsome boy, about her age, a little girl with long red hair, and two identical red-headed boys, also about her age.

Then one of the grown men, looked at his wrist, probably to check the time.

The girl blinked in disbelief.

They were all gone.

The nine people that had been standing on the hill had suddenly vanished! Just like that. In a blink of an eye, they had disappeared from the top of the hill.

But that couldn't be right – it was simply impossible.

Nine people could not just disappear into thin air – that was a clear fact.

The girl shook her head, and tried to convince herself she had been seeing things. She blamed the alcohol in her system. The group of people had probably just moved, walked on down the other side of the hill, and she hadn't registered it because the alcohol slowed her senses.

She shook her head and continued walking, trying to push aside the weird thing that had just happened.

She should be spending the time on her walk, to consider how she could sneak into the house without her parents noticing, and make up a good excuse for tomorrow on why she was so tired.


	5. Chapter 5

There was winter in the air, but there was still a little time before it was there.

Ottery st. Catchpole was a bit sleepy still, but was about to wake up, as the inhabitants strolled around ready to go to work, either outside the village, or opening up their stores.

The local pub-owner, spend his time this morning on polishing his windows and tables for the guests who would come later.

A couple of women were opening a store nearby, chatting and waving at the pub-owner.

The post office had been open for a while, and so had the butcher shop and the organic grocery store.

Next to that last one, was a paper shop. The sold of course paper, and office supplies, but they also had quite a big selection of books. Also some really old ones – almost antique books. And sorting these books into their proper shelves was a tall girl. Her chocolate-like brown hair was short, pixie-spiky and casually messy. It hung in her grey-green eyes, but she blew it away with her mouth, while she continued to sort the books.

Evelyn Hale was tired this Saturday morning. She had spent too much of her free time on work lately, and at the same time trying to keep up with her homework. She hadn't had much time to spend with her friends lately, but had tried to anyway, which had now resulted in a serious lack of sleep.

She knew she would have to fill up on at least three cups of coffee, throughout the day, if she wanted to stay awake. She had to stay awake and greet the customers she thought as she opened the doors to the shop.

It was a difficult task.

Time seemed to stand still, and there weren't a lot of customers today. Usually Evelyn preferred it that way, but today she needed someone to keep her awake as her boss, miss. Adams, the only other one there today, spend her time packing and posting office supplies to small businesses outside the village.

And while the small, and old lady sat in the backroom packing a box of white printer paper and pens, Evelyn was all alone out in the front of the store. She sat on a chair, alone, and browsed an old book, while she drank her afternoon coffee.

It was an old collection of stories by Irish medieval writers about druids. It wasn't real documentations like the ones from ancient Greeks and Romans, like the ones in the book that usually stood next to this one on the shelves, but this one had pretty illustrations.

Evelyn looked down on a sketch of some druids, standing in a circle around some stones with a fire on it.

It looked familiar. She briefly thought about that early August morning more than two years ago, and the people that had been standing on Stoatshead Hill. She sighted. She rarely thought about it – it had been suppressed for so long.

Evelyn didn't really believe in the extraordinary, and had only thought about it a couple of times, never bothering to tell anyone.

But she knew she wasn't imagining things completely – that she couldn't deny. She had seen the grown man and the red-headed girl that appeared to be his daughter, and a red-headed woman who was clearly the girl's mother.

She had also seen who she didn't doubt, was the red-headed couple's boys. Miss. Adams, knew them a little and told Evelyn that they lived at the south end of the village nearly just outside it. All isolated between hills and trees. That was why Evelyn rarely saw them. But her boss had been living here for so long that she knew practically everyone, at least by looks if not name.

And she wasn't sure of their name.

Evelyn didn't really care; she was satisfied just knowing she hadn't been imagining them at least.

She hadn't seen the any of the family members for a while.

Today was, however, going to change that.

She sat her empty cup on the table, and went to the ladder next to the book case and the shelves, to put the book away.

When she reached the top, Evelyn was just about to put the book back in place, when she heard the door open and some voices that talked – guys' voices.

"... are in the neighbourhood anyway since mom invented us for dinner. We can as well take a look around _this _paper shop since we are already here."

"Yeah guess you're right, wonder if they do have decks of cards here ...?"

"I would have never thought that Muggle line would work out," said the first voice and sounded oddly satisfied.

Evelyn tried to peek around the shelves. She usually gave customers a few seconds to get in the store before attacking them, but she was curious. She was sure one of the boys had just said "Muggle" – that wasn't even a word.

She couldn't see the customers from her current position, so she shoved the book in its place, and pushed the ladder so it rolled along the shelves and stopped at the end. Evelyn looked around the corner of the book case.

Her heart stopped and so did her brain. The same memories from when she had read her book rushed through her slowly restarting brain.

Two identical red-heads were standing on the floor, looking casually around, looking at some boringly ordinary things with way too much interest.

Evelyn cleared her head and her throat.

"Hi. How can I help you?" she asked, still standing on the ladder, but slowly began to crawl down.

The boys turned around, and looked at her.

Evelyn reached the floor and stood in front of the boys, an awaiting smile on her lips. She suddenly got a little self-conscious when she saw the way the boys looked at her – not in any way impolite, or in a barrier-breaking manor – but they really looked at her, took in everything about her; from the dark bangs she pushed behind her ear where it was just long enough to hook, her tall figure, her curvy hips, her symmetrical features, long neck, full lips, to her deep eyes.

Evelyn blushed a little – after all the boys were quite handsome.

She still waited for one of them to say something.

"Well we were wondering do you have any of these?" said the one on the right and pulled a deck of cards from his pocket.

"A deck of cards? Yes," she said and led them to a shelf next to the window.

"Just tell me if there is anything else I can do for you," said Evelyn, and walked to the register to give the guys some privacy.

The guys spoke in low voices to each other, examining the decks of cards, grinning and apparently plotting it looked like.

Evelyn couldn't help it but sneak peek a little at them.

It was them, no doubt about it. They were older now of course, taller than they had been two years ago, broader over the shoulders and their hair was a bit longer and messier, but still as flaming red as she remembered. The twin boys from Stoatshead Hill, were standing there just a few feet away from her.

Evelyn didn't feel at ease. Why was she suddenly so curious? Probably because she couldn't deny that the boys seemed kind of odd – making up words and what not – but that didn't stop her from being annoyed with herself.

You were just drunk, nothing else, nothing out of the ordinary happened, Evelyn repeated in her head.

But her instinct told her otherwise – going against all her logical sense.

She looked over at the boys, as they came to the register.

"This one please," said the twin on the right and placed a deck of cards on the table.

"£ 1.95 please," said Evelyn as she put the cards in a bag and handed it to the guy.

For a moment he looked confused at the money in his hand, as if he was handling currency he wasn't used to, but then he gave her the money and took the bag.

"Thank you, have a nice day," said Evelyn and wondered why the hell he didn't recognize his own currency.

"You too," said the guys in unison and went for the door.

As they left the store, the twin that hadn't said anything other than "you too", turned in the door and smiled at her. Evelyn smiled back, a little puzzled.

Then he left after his brother.

Evelyn couldn't help it but dart to the window and look after them, she didn't even know why, but they were gone.

They were nowhere to be seen.

They couldn't have been that fast, even if they had run as fast as they could, when they got out of the store – there was simply nowhere to go that couldn't be seen from this window.

They had vanished into thin air once more.

Evelyn's stomach had apparently gone the same way; she couldn't feel it at all.

And she couldn't deny it this time – the boys had disappeared once more right in front of her.

For the second time, they had evaporated – it was undeniable.

But yet it just couldn't be true – but where else would they have gone?

Evelyn's sense of logic had apparently gone on vacation with her stomach as she couldn't come up with a rational explanation for this.

Evelyn's head was spinning. And now, for sure, her interest was awoken.


	6. Chapter 6

Evelyn woke up in her bed way too early next morning. It was as if her brain had been working in over-gear all night though.

She wasn't exactly thinking about the twins, more their extraordinary talent for disappearing into thin air.

She was so curious about it – her logical sense were still vacationing it seemed.

Evelyn hadn't felt so crazy in years – she felt like she had just bought herself a one way ticket to the loony bin – but she didn't really care, her interest was more vibrant than ever.

She knew those boys were out of the ordinary, she just couldn't explain how. But the issue of why and how the differed didn't matter – just the issue of proving to herself that the boys _were_ unusual mattered.

'This is what it must feel like to have an epiphany', Evelyn thought and starred into her ceiling as she lay in bed.

Evelyn felt a little silly that she had suddenly become so obsessed, but she was stubborn by nature, and she wanted to be right.

The days went by and Evelyn didn't see the boys at all. She was annoyed again, because it just didn't seem fair that they had come back in her world after more than two years, and now they were gone again, just as Evelyn had come to terms with herself.

But she was lucky.

Winter arrived, Christmas got closer, and suddenly one day, when it had started to snow, and Evelyn was in the shop, alone, the red-headed mystery guys appeared in the shop again.

Evelyn had had a lot on her mind, so she was once again, completely thrown of her feet when she saw them – that was beginning to be a nasty habit.

It was evening, it was quiet, and the boys had snow in their hair, but brushed it out as they closed the door behind them.

Evelyn suddenly didn't know what to do – she couldn't just ask them how they managed to evaporate every time she saw them – they would think she was crazy. She suddenly felt insecure.

But then one of the boys looked her straight in the eye, like he had come for her sake only, and she forgot her insecurity.

"Hi. Can I help you with anything? Back for another deck of cards perhaps?" she said as the other twin also shot a glance at her.

"See George, I told you she would remember us," said one twin to the other who had caught Evelyn's eye when he entered. He looked at his brother.

"Yeah I guess, not many red-headed twins shop here Fred," said the one named George and shot Evelyn another glance.

"Guess not. So do you mind us staying here for a bit? Until it stops snowing?" said the one named Fred to Evelyn while he gestured at the window. It snowed quite a bit, and the wind looked blistering. Evelyn could actually hear how it howled against the door.

"No of course not, you can just take a look around if you'd like?" said Evelyn eager for the boys to stay so she could monitor them. There didn't seem to be anything else she could do. This was insane – she had to be insane.

Evelyn walked to the counter, while the boys took a look around the store, speaking to each other in low voices.

They seemed interested in many things at the store as if they were innovative and exciting, but Evelyn didn't really see the wonders of a stapler.

The twins were interesting – they were different not only from other guys, but from other people, as if they came from a different society than her own, but Evelyn knew they lived in the village, or at least had for years.

"If you want, you can take a seat?" Evelyn suggested and pointed at some chairs in the book section. She didn't really care, since they weren't there as real customers.

"Thanks," said one of them. She couldn't tell who.

"Uhm ... If you would like a cup of tea, I can go make you one?" Evelyn said, a little uneasy. It felt weird to offer it – after all they had only spoken about three sentences to one another. But after all, miss. Adams often offered people some tea or coffee when they entered the shop, and chatted with them over the counter, while they shopped.

But she knew almost every customer, and Evelyn didn't. She told herself that if miss. Adams could do it, so could she!

"You know what, I would actually like that," said one of them.

"Me too, if it's not trouble," said the other and starred quite intensely at Evelyn.

She felt her cheeks get red.

"No it's not trouble," said Evelyn with a smile, "just wait here, I'll go make some tea then".

She turned around and a minute later, she came back with two cups of tea for the twins.

They each took one, with a "thanks".

Evelyn speculated about what to say, and briefly thought about just leaving the twins alone, but one of the twins apparently sensed that.

"Stay," he asked her.

"Uhm okay," said Evelyn and joined the twins.

"So do you live here at Ottery st. Catchpole?" Evelyn asked just to make sure.

"Yeah we do – well now we practically live in London above our store, right George," said the one named Fred and looked at his twin who sat next to Evelyn.

"You have a store?" Evelyn asked surprised. They couldn't be much older than her - that was quite impressive.

"Yeah we do, and since it's going so great we have a lot of work to do, so we don't have much time to go home," said the one next to Evelyn. The one named George.

"Wow," mumbled Evelyn.

"Yeah mum misses us you know, she is worried that we don't get enough to eat," laughed Fred.

Evelyn couldn't help but smile.

"So what kind of store is it?" she asked, sincerely interested.

"A joke-shop," the twins said in unison.

"A joke-shop? That sounds wonderful," said Evelyn, and meant it.

"We have all kinds of things," said George, "for example," he pulled and old deck of cards from his pocket, "this".

"A deck of cards? Again?" Evelyn couldn't help but laugh with a wide smile.

The twins both grinned.

"How do you like card-tricks?" asked George as he mixed the cards.

"Oh show me if you know any," said Evelyn excited. She felt at ease now, the twins were so easy to get along with.

"Okay love, pick a card," George said, and held out the deck, first showing her it was a legit deck of cards.

Evelyn picked one – Queen of Hearts.

"Okay now, it's simple, put the card back into the deck," George grinned and held the deck of cards in his palm.

Evelyn putted it back in, right in the middle.

"And now," said George, stalling.

He tapped the top with one finger on the top, and took the card in top of the pile.

It was the Queen of Hearts.

"This is your card," he said and gave it to Evelyn.

"Yes ... yes it is. How did you do that?" Evelyn asked, completely surprised.

Normally it was simple to just place a random card on top of the real one, do a double lift, take the top card, put it in the pile, and turn the real card which was placed as number two in the pile, so it looked like the card on top had been the real card.

But George hadn't even touched the card - he couldn't have done a double lift. Evelyn was sure it was the card she had picked, the one she had placed in the middle of the pile.

"Now love, a magician doesn't reveal his tricks," George grinned and winked.

"That was amazing – almost like real magic," said Evelyn, after a moment of puzzled thoughts.

The twins shared a look of mutual understanding, like they shared a private joke.

"Well, I happen to be known for my excellent skills with cards you know," said George smiling.

"Among other things," Fred whispered laughing.

Evelyn couldn't help it, but tried to suffocate the laughter that almost escaped her.

"George, look at the time, we have to go home before mum freaks," Fred suddenly said when he looked at his watch.

Evelyn looked at it too, to see what time it was, but the golden watch on Fred's wrist, wasn't a watch. It didn't have any numbers, only what looked like – planets? – circling around in there.

Evelyn was sure the "watch" was just a joke as well, but George also took a look at his watch – an identical one – and nodded.

"I'm sorry we have to go," said George.

"That's okay," said Evelyn and rose from her chair.

"Thanks for the tea," said Fred, and gave Evelyn the empty cups as she held out her hands for them.

"You are welcome," she said, and took the cups.

The twins went for the door, but one of the twins grabbed his brother's shoulder to stop him before they went out the door.

"We never got your name," he said as he turned to watch Evelyn.

"Oh ... I guess you didn't. I'm Evelyn," she said a little surprised.

"Evelyn ... Well I'm George and that's Fred," said George and pointed at his twin. "Guess we will see you around."

And with that both the twins waved and went out the door into the snow.


	7. Chapter 7

The days went by and along came the Christmas holidays.

Evelyn was, however, still working at the paper shop.

She was really looking forward to the holidays, but there was only one downside – she wouldn't be here, where George knew she was.

It had been a week or so since they twins had last been there, but Evelyn guessed they were busy with their shop, especially up to Christmas.

But she couldn't help thinking about George – and not about his suspect behaviour.

Evelyn scolded herself mentally – she thought George was cute, she couldn't help it, but there was still that aspect of curiosity about him, which made her think about him twice as much, and that, resulted in a serious lack of sleep, and concentration.

There were more people than usual at the shop because of Christmas, so Evelyn didn't even look at the door when she heard it open, as she was helping out a customer.

"Here you go and have a nice day," said Evelyn as she gave the customer the item she had just bought, wrapped and in a bag.

Evelyn looked up to and saw just who she wanted to see – twins with flaming red hair.

But also something weird – she was sure, there had been at least two elderly couples and a few other browsing customers in the shop, but they had all seemed to disappear.

The twins had an odd ability to come and visit her when there was no one around.

"Hi Evelyn," said Fred as he closed the door behind him, and shut of the sound of the blistering snow outside.

"Hello there," said Evelyn and gestured towards the chairs so the twins could sit.

"So shouldn't you two be minding your shop?" she continued as she sat down. Mrs. Adams wasn't in today, so Evelyn was all alone.

"No we're home now that it's almost Christmas. We have a nice employee who is perfectly capable of minding the shop alone for a bit," said Fred and took off his scarf.

"Yeah being back home, comes with a lot of benefits. We are also so lucky that we can leave our dear brother and his best friend to prepare the meal while we visit you," said George and leaned back into the chair.

Evelyn giggled.

The three of them sat chatting for a while, Evelyn completely forgetting she was at work, but since no-one came in, it seemed to be okay to have some fun, and Evelyn enjoyed it.

But time passed by quickly, and at last, the twins had to go home.

"George, come on we should be getting home now," said Fred at some point when he and his brother realized how much time had passed.

"Right you are Fred," said George as the brothers slowly rose from their chairs.

"I will just go ahead yeah?" grinned Fred, and winked at his brother before he went for the door after waving to Evelyn.

She looked confused at Fred then George who stood in front of her, a determined yet relaxed and confident smile on his lips.

"Well ... have a nice Christmas then George," said Evelyn, a little uncertain of what to say all of a sudden.

"I will – because I will be seeing you," said George and winked at her.

"Uhm .. George the shop is closed during the holidays ... " said Evelyn, but stopped talking as she realised what he meant.

"I know, but since I will be taking you out on a date, or several, the shop really hasn't much to do with it," said George and leaned in a little on Evelyn.

Even though Evelyn was far from small, she had to tilt her head a little back to look up at George and in to his eyes.

"That definitely sounds like a good way to spend Christmas," said Evelyn and smiled at George, who had a crooked smile on his lips now.

"I will take you out on a date right after Christmas then," he said and leaned in a little closer.

"That sounds great," said Evelyn a little breathless.

"I have to catch up with Fred, but I am looking forward to our date," George said.

And then he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Evelyn's cheek.

He winked and left her to go after Fred.

"Yeah," Evelyn said to the empty room, "me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas seemed to pass by uncharacteristically slow and Evelyn couldn't think about anything else her last meeting with George – she didn't think about presents, food, family, holidays or anything else than the days to come after Christmas.

And they did.

It felt like she had been waiting for months but Christmas was over and she got to see George.

The curious thing was that normally it probably would have felt odd to go out with him, since she in fact didn't know him that well, but she felt at ease with him. George was easy to talk to, he was interesting and still there was that mysterious thing about him that couldn't be explained.

When they went out for drinks on their first date, George seemed not unfamiliar with the beer and the place, but more amused as if this was very different from what he was used to.

Evelyn couldn't quite put her finger on what it was – it seemed like fascination but that would just not make sense – on the other hand: a lot of things about George Weasley didn't make sense, and Evelyn found that she was intrigued by him.

They spend a lot of time together after that date, and it felt like weeks rather than the days it had been.

The snow was still going strong, and people spend most time indoors. Evelyn didn't like the snow she was happy with staying inside, even at work where she would think about George.

Evelyn had been spending all her time with him, so now that she was at work it felt odd not having him around, and since Evelyn was all alone in the shop she had lots of time to notice.

It was almost time to close and Evelyn couldn't wait getting home, even though she had to go through the blizzard that was in its prime outside.

Evelyn was putting a few books back in their proper places and knew she could close in 5 minutes and go home to have something to eat.

She was standing on a stool when she could hear the door open.

Great, I hope they finish up quickly, she thought annoyed.

She was just about to crawl down from the stool and go tell the customer that the shop were about to close, when she was grabbed from behind.

Evelyn's heart stopped beating, she was about to scream, but she was spun around and then faced George.

"Don't do that, I didn't know it was you," Evelyn said, her heart stuck somewhere in her throat.

"Are you afraid of what I am going to do to you?" George asked with a grin on his face as he lifted Evelyn down from the stool.

She couldn't help but smile at him.

"I thought it was just some regular customer. But I'm glad it is not," Evelyn said and kissed George's nose.

He smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"I know you're about to close down, but I don't think you can get home – it's dangerous outside," George said and pointed out the window.

The blizzard was incredible; it was just all white outside.

"But you managed to get here?" Evelyn asked confused.

"I have my methods," George said with a crooked smile, "but you shouldn't go outside, not right now".

"So what do you suggest that we just stay here?" Evelyn asked as she looked outside and had to admit that the weather was pretty fierce.

"Well I brought this," George said and held up a basket containing wine, blankets and snacks.

Evelyn just looked at the basket – she stared back at George and laughed.

"That is so sweet, you brought this for us?" she giggled.

"I thought you might like it, and I've heard that Mug- I mean girls like strawberries," George said as he pulled some strawberries from the basket.

"How did you get them? It's the middle of winter?" Evelyn asked gobsmacked. Once again she was surprised about him – and she did notice that he was about to say something else than girls.

"I told you I have my methods," he said and grabbed her hand, "come on lets go sit".

He dragged Evelyn to the corner with the chairs and locked the door on the way and pulled down the curtains as well, before he settled in a chair.

Evelyn sat down as well and now she could really hear the storm outside – luckily the store was warm and nice.

George spread the blanket on the floor and pulled out the wine and two glasses.

He signalled Evelyn to join him.

She smiled and sat down on the blanket with him as he handed her a glass of wine. He poured one for himself as well and pulled Evelyn closer.

"How did you know I love picnics?" Evelyn asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"I am just amazing," George said and laughed.

They were sat on the blanket for a while, drinking the wine, and eating the strawberries and biscuits from the basket, while talking and laughing as the snow storm slowly got worse.

Evelyn was nice and warm as she was snuggled up to George. She had come to like him a lot but she was still so confused with him, she knew there was something extraordinary about him that she couldn't explain.

"George, do you think we have to stay here all night?" Evelyn wondered and looked at his face. His shaggy hair fell a bit in his eyes, he brushed it away and looked at Evelyn and smiled. Evelyn looked into his eyes and she felt the blood rush through her veins. George was extremely attractive and they were all alone here in the shop where no one could hear them. Evelyn smiled but controlled her imagination when George spoke.

"Might have to. Are you afraid we might get bored?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Not really, I can think of a few things to do," Evelyn teased. She grabbed him by the neck and dragged him in for a quick kiss.

George held her but when Evelyn let go of his lips, he looked down at her, smiled a lopsided smile, and leaned in and kissed her more fiercely.

Evelyn gasped, and moaned as George grabbed hold of her hair, slid his tongue in her mouth and stroked her chin with his other hand. She gasped as he let go.

Evelyn was instantly turned on. George was a very good kisser and Evelyn was up for more. She grabbed hold of him, pulled herself up so she was sat on his lap, straddling him.

"So is this what you had in mind? I like this," George said, as he grabbed hold of her hips.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," Evelyn half way whispered as she looked at his face.

George grinned, and slowly traced his fingers over her breasts. He was teasing her, Evelyn felt warm, her legs started trembling as George slowly fondled with the edge of her skirt working his way towards her panties.

He looked at her, and she could feel that she was not the only one that was turned on.

George leaned in and kissed her neck, slowly licked it, as Evelyn tilted her head back and moaned.

Evelyn could feel that George had made it to her panties and as he slowly traced his thump over her most sensitive spot, she bit her lip.

"You sure?" her whispered into her ear, as he nibbled on it before going on with the neck.

"I want you so badly," she whispered back and whinged as George started working his fingers in her panties.

She grabbed hold of his dark red hair and kissed him passionately, while huffing and moaning into his mouth.

"You like that? I think you'll have to ask me nicely for it," he said with a grin, but he continued rubbing her and placed his fingers so they were ready to go in her wet entrance.

"George, I want you to put your fingers in me, please," Evelyn moaned. She let out a little sound as George immediately fulfilled her wish.

He worked them around, and rubbed her, never seeming to get tired.

"Ah ... kiss me," Evelyn moaned.

George crushed his lips down on hers. He kissed her aggressively so Evelyn's head was spinning – she was eager for him to do more. As he was kissing her, leaving her breathless, she began opening his trousers and snuck her hand into his pants. She grabbed hold of his big, hard shaft and slowly started stroking it. George moaned into the kiss, then pulled away.

"George I want you to do me," Evelyn pleaded. She was near a climax as George was still working his hand in her panties.

"How much?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows, then pushing another finger inside her.

"I want you to do me so hard that I'll scream out your name and not be able to walk tomorrow," Evelyn moaned and then she slowly started undoing her shirt, soon revealing a red laced bra.

George grinned in approval.

"I'll make sure to do you hard," he said and ripped the rest of her shirt open.

Evelyn gasped as George held her closer with one hand, still fingering her with the other, and kissed and licked her breasts.

Evelyn was overwhelmed, she was burning, and everything was happening so fast that she could barely keep attention on anything but the burning sensation.

George managed to get her shirt off entirely and the same with her stockings and panties, leaving only the skirt on.

Evelyn was still sat on top of him but she managed to lift herself off him. He pulled his fingers out of her soaked core, and took his shirt off to reveal a perfectly sculpted chest. He threw his shirt in the corner, stood up and took his jeans off, then pushed Evelyn against the nearest bookcase. He kissed her brutally, but she liked it. He plunged all of his fingers back into Evelyn, and held her wrists behind her back with the other.

Evelyn moaned and tried to adjust herself to feel more of George in her. George pushed her harder against the bookcase so she couldn't move, and kissed her again. She moaned and huffed into the kiss.

She was burning up, she wanted him to slid his member in her right now.

"Do you like it?" he asked and grinned as Evelyn was squirming under his touch.

"Ah! Ah, yeah," she squealed. He kissed her neck again, and whispered into her ear:

"Do you want me to do you? You know you'll have to ask nicely"

He stroked her harder and kissed her more fiercely so she almost couldn't answer.

"Please, do me George," she pleaded, as she couldn't wait one more second to feel him in her.

He lifted her off the floor and slammed her against the bookcase behind her, holding he up with one arm. He slammed his shaft in her, and filled her up.

Evelyn gasped with pleasure and wrapped her legs around George's waist as he was still holding her up against the shelves. She wrapped her arms around his neck and as he did her, holding her up against the bookcase, she reached her first climax.

She screamed out, and huffed as he kept on doing her hard against the shelves.

George kissed her fiercely again, then pulled out of her and put her so she was stood on the floor in front of him. He kissed her again.

"Turn around," he said with a wicked smile.

Evelyn turned and faced the shelves in front of her. George was right behind her and he pushed her a bit closer, bending her over slightly.

"Place your hands and grab onto the shelves," he whispered and kissed her up and down the neck.

Evelyn did as she was told.

George was caressing her from behind, hovering over her, bend over her body.

He kissed her neck again and said: "I didn't hear you scream my name."

He spread her legs using his knee, and then put some fingers in her again.

Evelyn moaned and grabbed tighter hold of the shelves.

"Let's see if we can change that," he grinned with a smug face.

He spanked her once, Evelyn gasped in pleasure, and he spanked her again. George grabbed hold of her hips and penetrated her again, doing her from behind against the bookcase.

He kept pace and spanked her once in a while, groping her breasts, kissing her neck fiercely and stroked her between the legs.

Evelyn was filled, she moaned and huffed as George just did her harder against the bookcase. She had never had sex this good and when she came the second time, she would have screamed George's name, but he placed a hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear: "Wait a bit longer before you scream my name love."

He dug his fingers into her hair and pulled Evelyn's head slightly backwards as he pounded even deeper into her.

Evelyn gasped and moaned, and had almost had trouble breathing as she felt George deep inside her.

George kept on squeezing her butt, groping her breast and rubbing her between her legs, so Evelyn barely could stand. Every time George pushed himself deep into her, she could feel her orgasm building up – she was so close to coming, when George grabbed hold of her breasts while biting her neck and sent her over the edge. This time George let her cry out his name in ecstasy. She threw her head back and George pushed her up against the bookshelves so she couldn't move while he kept on pounding into her. As Evelyn's climax was about to wear off, George had his and he kissed her deeply as he rode out his climax.

George grabbed Evelyn in his arms and put her slightly vibrating body on the blanket on the floor where he snuggled up to her.

"George you were so amazing," Evelyn moaned into his chest, and kissed him.

He stroked her hair.

"I've been told," he said with a goofy grin.

Evelyn lay there cooling down. George was indeed amazing in many ways. Her wish to find out what made him so extraordinary had fainted – Evelyn had accepted that she probably never would find out anyway – but she still knew that there was something about him, something that she would never believe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Quality Products**

Diagon Alley did not look the same anymore. Not liked it used to. It seemed like it was yesterday all the shops had been blooming, and the street itself was colourful and lively – now, the atmosphere had changed indeed. Most stores were open still, but their facades were discrete, covered in posters from The Ministry of Magic mostly warnings and advice on how to protect oneself and one's family.

People were mostly shopping in groups now, and they rarely stayed longer than absolutely necessary.

Small stalls of suspicious origin were seen everywhere and doubtful witches and wizards were lurking in the shadows.

Yet one store in Diagon Alley was still in full bloom and more colourful than any shop there ever was – Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

People who were out shopping couldn't help but stop and have a look even though they wanted to finish their shopping as fast as possible.

Even the other shop owners couldn't help but have a look from time to time.

Today was one of these days.

The weather was grey and boring, and not many people were seen in Diagon Alley as it was evening.

A group of five people clung together and made their way towards The Leaky Cauldron – they hurried and didn't notice anyone around them. They didn't even take note of the young woman who was casually strolling down the street alone.

She noticed them – she always noticed all the shoppers.

Daisy Moon worked at Quality Quidditch Supplies, her uncle's store, and she was currently on her way, alone, walking down the street. The fact that she worked at a shop that sold brooms and Quidditch supplies might have explained her look – her mane of dark hair reached just below her shoulders and looked messy as if she just jumped of a broom. Her eyes were emerald and sharp, her ears held 5 piercings each. Half her back and belly were covered with a flower tattoo even though it wasn't visible through her black and golden cloak. She was wearing a few leather bracelets and her nails were painted with black nail-polish.

Her heels were clicking on the street and she had her wand in her pocket, ready if something were to happen.

She always walked alone, even though she knew dodgy people were all over the place.

As she strolled on, a big wizard with massive scars and some missing teeth yelled at her.

"Oi love, what are you doing out here alone? Shouldn't you be inside?" he said in a dark slow voice.

Daisy stopped and looked at him.

"I decide," she said. She didn't give much about him, she was sure he wouldn't last long if she got her wand out.

"Oh do you now love, well a pretty girl like you shouldn't take her chances now should she," he said in mockery.

Daisy already had her wand at the ready and before the blink of an eye, the wizard was on the ground, entwined in his cloak. Daisy packed her wand away and casually strolled on – it was the third time this week she had been in a situation like this. She knew she could take anyone down if she wanted to, she wasn't scared.

Daisy absent-mindedly chewed on the metal bar in her tongue as she strolled on towards the Weasley's shop.

She could see through the windows that there were still a few customers in the shop but she knew that the shop was about to close at any moment. She reached the entrance and opened the door to the store – sounds were heard everywhere, coloured smoke in rose in spirals and other shapes from various places, many different smells reached Daisy's nose as she closed the door behind her and entered the familiar shop.

She made her way through the shop and looked in interest as she saw new products on the shelves yet again.

She made it to the counter where a tall red-headed guy in a spectacular dragon skin suit was serving the last customers of the day.

"... and remember to add the daisy BEFORE using it, otherwise you hair might go blue," he said as he bagged the item the customer just bought. The customer paid, took the bag and headed towards the door.

"Ah speaking about daisies," said the guy as he spotted Daisy.

"Hi Fred," said Daisy and smiled at him, "where is George?" she added after noticing the lack of Fred's twin brother.

"He is out getting Dittany – don't think he'll be back until tomorrow – it's not easy to get hold of but you know how useful it is in healing processes, and we're working on .. oi mate," he cut off as he saw a young boy fiddling with some very dangerous looking potions, "you better put that back before you start mutating into a massive mushroom."

The boy immediately put the bottle of potion down and stepped away.

"Urgh hold on, I better close up before any accidents happen – take a seat," Fred said to Daisy and pointed at a chair in the corner behind the counter. Daisy took a seat as Fred got the last few customers out and closed for the day. He returned to Daisy with a smile on his lips.

"So what brings you here today love, how's the shop?" he asked as he took a seat on the chair's armrest.

"Had a couple of Death Eaters in yesterday, but other than that, brilliant. You know I'm working on improving brooms and I'm working on this polish for the handle to make it harder to resist any attacks – I found out that if I extract the juice of Fluxweed I can make a liquid that turns the handle diamond-hard," she said as she pulled a small bottle from her pocket, "that's why I came over; I thought you might be able to use it for something else," Daisy said as she handed the bottle to Fred, who eagerly took it with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh I think we can make some use of that," he said with a pleased smile on his face before putting the bottle away, storing it safely in a drawer, "thanks Daisy."

"No problem Fred," Daisy said while gesturing with a wave that it meant nothing.

"Well since you brought me a bottle of potion, how about I share this bottle of Fire Whiskey with you?" Fred suggested with a grin as he pulled out a bottle from a cabinet next to the drawer where he had just placed the potion.

"Freddie you know me so well," Daisy laughed as she received a glass full of amber golden liquor that smelled slightly burned which suited the name.

"Cheers," she said as she raised her glass at Fred who had just poured himself some as well.

"To the hope that all Death Eaters run into an angry, hungry Griffin by the end of the night," he said as he raised his glass as well.

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing to say cheers about" Daisy grinned before putting the glass to her lips and drinking the whiskey.


	10. Chapter 10

The sky slowly got darker and the British weather was slowly setting in as it started raining a bit outside.

The rain ran down the windows of the Weasley's shop but inside it was dry and warm and Daisy and Fred were half-way through the bottle of Firewhiskey by now.

They had closed the shop down completely but were still sat down there in the same chair, discussing the current state of Diagon Alley.

Daisy took another sip of the burning liquid that filled the glass in her hand.

"I just can't believe how freely the Death Eaters can just walk around, I don't understand how the Ministry can't do anything – we all know who the Death Eaters are – it creeps me out sometimes to be honest," she said and swallowed the burning substance without even blinking – to be honest she quite liked Firewhiskey compared to many other wizards and witches, who in general preferred something sweeter.

"I know – they're everywhere these days," Fred sighted as he also took another sip of his drink, "but I thought you were tougher than that," he added with a cheeky smile and elbowed Daisy who couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"I can take care of myself, I could kick your arse and you know that. But I'm concerned anyway – concerned about my uncle, the store, everything," she sighted as she sank deeper into the chair.

"Don't be, we'll get them eventually," Fred proclaimed his hand on Daisy's shoulder, "besides, you've got nothing to concerned about, as you said you can take care of yourself, and I happen to know that your uncle is a former duel champion and master if my sources are correct," he added with a grin.

Daisy couldn't help but smile at him – his spirit was just amazing.

"Freddie your sources ARE correct indeed. And of course you're right – I would join The Order, if it wasn't because of my uncle forbidding it," she said and downed the rest of her drink.

Fred refilled the empty glass and smiled at her.

"I know how you feel love. My mum wouldn't allow me or George to join, not now not ever, she would spend all her time worrying more than she does already," he said.

"Yeah I could imagine – but the Ministry isn't doing anything productive about the situation. I wish there was something more I could do than work in the shop sometimes," Daisy said as she took another sip of the now full glass.

"A woman of action," Fred nodded in approval, and drank more of the Firewhiskey from his own glass.

"There is nothing else to do," Daisy said with a smile and placed a hand on Fred's knee.

At that moment they heard voices – loud voices out on the street not too far away.

Both Fred and Daisy sat up suddenly aware and awake.

The voices sounded angry – drunk without a doubt.

"What's going on?" Daisy said as she rose from the chair and ran to the window to have a look outside.

She couldn't see the entire street but she could see about four or five hooded people out there, and she didn't doubt they were up to no good. As she pressed her ear to the window she could hear their voices a bit muffled by the glass.

"I don't care!" one of the hooded people yelled at another. It was a male voice, someone young.

"Then let's do it!" another said. Also male. Excited by the sound of it.

"Right," a third one said, and Daisy could see he drew his wand from his pocket.

"Bombarda," he yelled and an explosion was heard and Daisy backed away from the window and bumped into Fred who was stood close behind her.

The hooded people laughed roughly.

These people were up to no good and by the sound of it out after a night out doing some random destruction.

"What are they doing? They're going to destroy the shops," Daisy gasped, as she heard the people outside roar with laughter, as they casted more spells to spread destruction.

Daisy pulled her wand from her cloak and was already headed for the door. Fred grabbed hold of her hand.

"I'm coming with you," he said with a grin, "I'm not about to let those hooligans destroy my street!"

Daisy nodded, and they both slid quietly out the door, so the rouges didn't know where they came from. They both had their wands at the ready.

"No more filthy Mudbloods shopping in there aye?" one of the hooded people laughed.

The others laughed as well, clearly really drunk and worked up.

They were a bit down the street about 15 shops away from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They weren't a lot, only seven, but still quite unfair odds against two.

Fred and Daisy quickly approached the people, not caring about being seen – it was not going to end well regardless.

One of the hooded men had spotted them, and yelled as he saw them approaching.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? One step closer and I'm going to jinx you both to Skt. Mungus," he yelled angrily, clearly not prepared for the sudden appearance of witnesses.

The others stopped what they were doing and all faced Fred and Daisy, who had stopped a few feet away from them.

"Lads, don't you think we can work something out here? How about you get the hell out of here right now and we won't harm you," Fred suggested casually.

All the men roared with drunken laughter.

"And I guess you are going to make us aye?" the same hooded man as before said in mockery.

"That was the plan," Fred said in the same casual voice.

The men took a step closer.

"Listen mate get the hell out of our faces and we won't harm you or your pretty little girlfriend – that much," another one snorted.

Daisy still had her wand at the ready, waiting for any sudden attacks.

"No you listen you dickhead, you better run before we hurt YOU," Daisy said angrily.

They all laughed.

"Now listen up doll, it's two against seven, and after I jinx your boyfriend into next week, I think I'm going to have my way with you, maybe make him watch," the hooded man who appeared to be the leader said. He stepped closer and pointed his wand at Daisy.

Fred stepped in front of her and pointed his wand at the guy, but Daisy put a hand on his arm holding him back.

"Bring it on," Daisy said and swung her wand at the guy.

There was an explosion of light and dust in the air as if the first spell casted had been a gun starting off the duel.

The guys weren't as fast as they could have been - they were too influenced by the alcohol.

Spells were flying through the air and Fred and Daisy had run head first into the fight. Already they had two of the hooded guys knocked out cold.

"Stupify," Daisy yelled and pointed her wand at the guy in front of her – he was instantly on the ground, but Daisy had already turned around to cast a spell on one of the others who was about to hex Fred.

"Silencio," she yelled and the guy's spell was cut of half-way through the spell he was about to cast. He grabbed at his throat but Fred had already paralyzed him.

They were doing well and in a blink of an eye, most of their opponents were on the ground.

But as Daisy had just paralyzed another guy and turned around she was about to be hit by a spell casted by the leader of the hooded men. She would have been hit straight in the chest if it wasn't for Fred who pushed her out of the way – but the spell hit his arm, where his jacket split and his arm started bleeding.

"Fred," Daisy whispered as she lay there on the ground with him on top of her – she aimed over Fred's shoulder and casted a spell in the guy's face. He fell over and landed on the ground. Fred rolled off Daisy and she pointed her wand at the last standing guy, who was about to run, but the spell hit him in the back and he fell over, trapped in his cloak.

"Fred, are you alright?" Daisy asked with concern as she held Fred's hand and looked at his bleeding arm.

"I've had worse – as long as you're alright" he said and placed a hand on Daisy's cheek.

At that moment two men materialized out of thin air. They were official from the Ministry without a doubt.

"Are you alright? We were contacted by a resident who said she saw a bunch of hooded men vandalising the street, and then two youngsters tried to stop them," he said to Daisy who was still sat on the ground with Fred.

"Tried to? We just did," Daisy said and pointed at all the people on the ground.

"We'll take it from here," the man just said.

Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Fred, I'll get you back," she said, and pulled Fred up and started walking towards the shop with him, leaving the two wizards with all the unconscious people.

They got back to the shop safely.

"Fred let's go upstairs, I'll take care of you," Daisy said as she got Fred to go with her to the flat above the store.

"Oh that sounds good to me," Fred said and winked.

They got upstairs and Daisy got Fred to sit down in the living room on the sofa.

"Take off your jacket so I can have a look at your arm," she said and sat next to Fred.

"Oh are you sure there is no hidden agenda here," he said in an innocent voice but took his jacket and shirt off as requested – he was now bare-chested, and Daisy couldn't help but bite her lip when she saw his muscular features.

"Sit still I'll heal this," she said and took her wand and gently healed Fred's arm.

"As good as new," Fred exclaimed, "thank you Daisy," he said and gave her a hug.

Daisy blushed as Fred touched her.

"No I should be thanking you Fred, you saved me back there," she said as she put her hands on his shoulders and looked at him.

"Well you were doing quite well I must say I was very impressed and a little turned on – that is some pretty supreme skills you got there," he said with a grin, and placed one of his hands on top of hers.

"You were a bit turned on?" she grinned.

"Well I do like a woman who knows her way in a fight," he grinned back at her.

Daisy bit her lip as she stared into Fred's hazel eyes slightly covered by his shaggy red hair.

She blushed as her eyes wandered on to his chiselled chest.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Fred didn't look surprised and he leaned in and embraced Daisy as he pressed his lips to hers and slowly kissed her.

Daisy moaned into the kiss and grabbed Fred's hair as he pushed her onto the sofa and kissed her more passionately.

"Fred – lets continue this in the bedroom," Daisy moaned.  
>Fred beamed with a lopsided grin and dragged her with him to the bedroom, kissing and ripping Daisy's cloak off her on the way.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

The bedroom they had entered was dark, quiet and smelled a bit of some sort of wood, quite similar to the smells in the broom shop. Daisy inhaled, but not the scent of the room – she inhaled the scent of Fred. She couldn't get enough of it. Fred's hands had travelled down her back as the couple slowly moved towards the bed, slowed down by their kissing. Fred's hands were on Daisy's back and one then travelled to her rear, the other up in her hair, where it tugged a bit, pulling her head slightly to the left, Fred completely invading all Daisy's senses. Fred was a bit demanding, and Daisy locked her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, and then pushed him towards the bed. Fred still had trousers on and Daisy herself still had the clothes she'd worn under her cloak, which wasn't much. Fred was casually lying on the bed, watching Daisy as she slowly undressed for him, now only in her underwear.

Fred looked mesmerized at her.

"I didn't know you had your belly button pierced as well ... that is such a Muggle trend – but I like it," he grinned as Daisy slowly moved closer.

"That's not all," she said as she grabbed Fred's hand and slowly traced it across her bra, where Fred popped a few fingers under the fabric to find metal in her nipple as well.  
>Fred looked like his birthday had come early.<p>

He flipped Daisy over, by using his legs so he now was on top, and immediately started liking her breast, sucking insistently on one nipple. Daisy arched her back and let some heated moans escape her lips.

Fred traced his hands down her body, still sucking away on her breast, and one hand found Daisy's heated centre. Her rubbed her and immediately plunged two fingers in her. She gasped as Fred started working his magic in her panties.

Heated moans escaped her lips again as she grabbed hold of the sheets and arched her back under Fred's touch.

Daisy was moving around eager to feel more of Fred inside her.  
>"More Fred," she moaned and bit her lip, and Fred put another finger in her, still rubbing, still kissing and sucking on her neck and breasts. He plunged faster, and could eventually feel Daisy clench around him as she grabbed tighter hold of the sheets and let a cry of ecstasy escape her lips, before Fred silenced her with a deep passionate kiss. Daisy grabbed hold of Fred's shoulders and pushed him up so he was sat back against the wall at the end of the bed. She crawled towards him like a lioness looking at its prey.<p>

She settled in between his legs, and grabbed hold of him and started stroking. Fred moaned, and leaned in and kissed Daisy who kept pace making Fred bite her lip a little.

Daisy pushed Fred away from her lips with her free hand, and smiled wickedly as she started kissing him down the neck and proceeded down his chest until she reached down between Fred's legs. She let go with her hand and started licking him, the metal bar in her tongue scraping against his sensitive skin. Fred moaned and let his head fall back against the wall.

"You're really good with that," he managed to choke out as Daisy took his full length in her mouth – or as much as she could. Fred couldn't help but grab hold of her hair, and groaned as Daisy increased in speed.

Daisy herself was whimpering and moaned around his hard shaft, burning with desire – she was wet and she could barely wait to have Fred inside her.

She could feel he was near so she let go with a pop, and caught her breath, and licked her lips. Fred was fast – he literally ripped her panties of and he then grabbed hold of Daisy, spread her legs with his knee, and slammed her down on his shaft. Daisy whinged and grabbed tight hold of Fred's shoulders as she moaned out in pure desire.

Fred traced his fingers along her bra and slowly took it off her. He traced his fingers along the colourful flowers on her back, and then traced on to her breasts, a wicked smile on his lips.

Daisy was sat rocking back and forth a bit, as she wanted friction.

"Fred, do me," she said and kissed him.

Fred grabbed hold of her hips and pushed them both so Daisy ended up on her back with Fred on top of her.

He drove hard into her, getting a lustful moan in reward.

Daisy could feel him hit the back of her entrance and could feel herself stretch around him. Stars were exploding behind her eyes.

"I think I found your weak spot, didn't I" Fred said in an amused voice as he drove hard into her again, enjoying the witch's reaction.

Her hands were curled into fists, clenching onto the sheets, her breasts heaving up and down, her lips parted and her eyes half closed.

"Do me harder Fred – give it all you got," Daisy said and kissed him.

Fred took her for it, and grabbed hold of her as he pinned her to the mattress, and drove in to her hard and fast and repeatedly. Daisy was caught under his hands and body and couldn't move, as Fred continued doing her so hard she felt she was going to explode. She moaned faster and faster as she came and cried out his name. But Fred wasn't done. He flipped her over so Daisy was on her belly, and pulled out for a bit.

"Fred you're amazing," Daisy panted and looked at him with lustful eyes over her shoulder.

"Just wait – you're up for this?" Fred asked as he grabbed his wand from his discarded trousers on the floor.

"You know you can do what you want to me," Daisy smiled. She enjoyed that Fred took control.

Fred tapped her on the wrist with his wand, and long black satin ropes came out and tied Daisy's hands behind her back – she was still lying on her stomach on the bed but her butt was pushed in the air as she twisted around, not able to free her hands.

Fred came up behind her, Daisy shivering with anticipation. Fred bent over her body and nipped at her ear, as he whispered wickedly: "So I decide how I want it?" Fred teased as he started stroking Daisy between the legs and pushed three fingers in. Daisy bit her lip and nodded, unable to talk because of her heavy breathing and moaning.

Fred grabbed hold of the rope and drove into Daisy again with a speed even greater than before. He used his hold on the robe to drive even deeper into her, and Daisy cried out in painful pleasure, as she was pushed forward every time Fred drove into her. She was so wet that the she could feel it run down her legs.

Fred grabbed hold of her hair with one hand as he rubbed her between the legs with the other. Daisy moaned loudly every time Fred thrusted deeper.

He then pulled out, and Daisy moaned in disappointment, but then she could feel him push at her from behind. She bit onto the sheets as Fred forced his way into her from behind, luckily wet enough from her front to slid in without too much trouble.

Daisy whimpered as Fred started to move in and out of her, with still greater pace. He also put all his fingers back in her, and Daisy came hard on the spot, basically screaming out. Fred was also losing control, as he lost rhythm and rode out his climax.

He moaned and huffed and was bent over Daisy as she lay there, still with him inside her. He slowly pulled out of her, but left the ropes around her wrists.

"Fred, aren't you going to untie me?" Daisy asked, as she was still lying there all tied up.

"Love, I'm not done yet, I just needed a short break," Fred laughed. He grabbed his wand and before Daisy knew it, her legs were tied to each of the bed posts, holding her in her place. Fred swung his wand again and a scarf materialised out of thin air.

"We don't want to wake all of Diagon Alley do we?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Daisy was already wet again, and kissed Fred deeply, shoving her tongue in his mouth before he placed the scarf over her mouth and tied it behind her head. Her hands were still tied up on her back and she couldn't move. Fred's head disappeared between her legs and he started licking her. Daisy's cry was muffled by the scarf, but Fred grabbed onto her hips and held them as he continued licking until Daisy came again. She was burning, she was so consumed with lust that she couldn't see straight, and she wanted him in her again, and it couldn't be soon enough. Luckily Fred was ready again and drove hard into her once again, harder and harder and faster and faster. Daisy cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, her hoarse moans silenced by the scarf.

Fred grabbed onto her tighter and once again penetrated her from behind. Daisy yanked forward as much as she could, as she had another orgasm. She didn't know how much more she could take before she would break. Fred grabbed her by the shoulders and drove into her even deeper as he bit and kissed her neck.

Daisy screamed in pleasure as she had her last orgasm as the same time as Fred has his. Daisy could feel all her juices run down her legs, and panted into the scarf. Fred didn't pull of her, but he leaned over her and took the scarf off.

"I think I'll come over more often," Daisy panted heavily.

"Oh please do," Fred said as he slowly pulled out of her. Daisy moaned as he did so.

"Are you going to untie me this time, or are you going to do me again," Daisy asked with a grin.

"I'll untie you on one condition," Fred smirked, "you stay the night, and I'll get to do what I want with you."

"Then you might as well leave the ropes on love," she said with a smile, "but how about you untie me if I stay the night, but I'll get to do what I want with _you_," she whispered huskily.

"Deal!" Fred said, and released Daisy with a flick of his wand. She jumped on top of him and pushed him down – it was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Wedding**

The weather was absolutely beautiful this august day. It was perfect for a wedding. And luckily for some; today was going to be about this exact thing. It was hot and the sun was shining from a clear blue sky, when they arrived. The house in front of them was large, tall and tortuous. It looked like it had once just been one large building, now with several added rooms, built in every possible direction. Four large chimneys could be spotted on the roof.

The courtyard, in which they had arrived, was filled with people waiting to be guided to their seats inside the large green garden, which was filled by a huge tent. The smell of the trees and flowers was sweet and fruity, butterflies were flying lazily around, and the girls didn't mind waiting to be shown inside.

They giggled as they spotted some of the hosts of this event. Four redheaded boys stood side by side greeting the guests; one being tall and lanky, and one looking like he didn't really belong in his body and felt uncomfortable, one coming towards them to guide them inside. It was a tall, freckled boy in his late teen years. He was toned, had a mischievous grin on his lips, and his hair was so red it looked like flames erupted from his scalp. He was really handsome and the forth boy looked exactly like him only it looked like something missed under his hair at the left side of his head, but it was hard to see so far away.

If their dear cousin was marring one half as handsome as the twin boys, she had done a great job landing that one despite her being part Veela. One of the twin boys had spotted them first and had said something to his brother, who had shoved him aside, sprinted past a couple of middle-aged witches and was now coming towards them.

He stopped in front of them and winked.

"Permettez-moi a assister vous," he said with a crooked smile, and offered them an arm each. They giggled, took one each and he escorted them inside, while his twin rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed as he helped the middle-aged witches find their seats.

The boy showed the two girls their seats and smiled at them as they couldn't help but giggle once more.

"I'm Fred Weasley, I mean je m'appelle Fred Weasley," he said and bowed while winking at the girls.

"Hello Fred. How very nice to meet you," said one of the girls with a smooth voice while she smiled sweetly at him, her big eyes bright. "My name is Anne Céleste, and this is my cousin Céline Girard," she continued.

"Ah yes Fleur's cousins," said Fred and smiled lopsided as Céline smiled at him and giggled, her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks, her light blue eyes intrigued.

"Yes on her mother's side. And you are Bill's brother," said Céline then and swung her long honey coloured hair which made a lot of the male guest gawk at her and Anne.

It was almost as if the girls were giving of a mysterious moon like glow. Fred looked like Christmas had come early.

"Well ladies, since your English is so fine, may I just say, you look absolutely stunning," he said looking first at Céline's sky blue dress, then looking at Anne's long toffee coloured hair and her delicate golden dress.

The girls shot a glance at each other, apparently sharing the same thought, because when their eyes met they couldn't help but giggle yet again.

"Thank you very much Fred, you do look quite handsome yourself," said Céline and lightly touched his arm.

"Fred!" a voice sounded behind Fred.

The other twin grabbed his brother's shoulder with a crooked smile, and he looked like he was happy he had finally escaped those middle-aged witches who had found their seats not far away.

"What are you doing to these lovely ladies?" he then continued and his glance settled on Anne and he winked at her as he looked into her golden eyes.

"Oh just getting to know them, dear brother," said Fred with a sly grin at his twin.

"I am George Weasley by the way," said the twin named George at the two girls.

"Hello George, nice to meet you. I am Anne Céleste and this is my cousin Céline Girard," said Anne as she introduced herself once more.

George looked from one to the other, his facial expression a complete copy of that of his twin.

"Fleur's cousins," he also concluded.

"So how do you like Britain so far," Fred and George then continued in unison after casting a glare at each other, clearly turning on their charm.

Anne and Céline were not late to respond the sudden atmosphere change. As they smiled, giggled and played with their hair, every man standing too close seemed to be affected by them, and gawked at them so badly, their wives dragged them further away.

"Well I do like the people here very much, they are really friendly," said Céline and slid closer to Fred, who couldn't seem to take his eyes of her for very long, after she had turned on her charm and smiled up at him, her long fingers tracing his arm.

"Everyone is so nice," Anne agreed. "George – what happened to your ear," she added in interest as she suddenly realized what was missing under his hair. George had been looking at Anne with dreaming eyes, but snapped out of it for a second.

"I had it cut off by a Death Eater," he said, shrugging, making it clear this was a very interesting, heroic story.

"Maybe you would tell me all about it later?" said Anne, her fingers lightly touching the hair surrounding the hole in his head.

George smiled mischievously and winked at her. "You bet sweetheart."

Anne giggled, tracing her fingers lightly across his chin before dropping her hand.

"There are still a lot more guests that need to be seated, I'm afraid. We should go help, but we will see you lovely ladies later," said Fred as he looked over at the tall, lanky boy who was showing an old couple their seats, casting angry glares in their direction.

Fred and George winked before they left to help get the last guests to their right seats, and disappeared towards a giant man with so much black hair and beard, it almost covered his entire face.

Anne and Céline sat down at their chairs, soon in the company of family and friends. The noise from the chattering and moving guests was high enough to allowed private conversations.

"I wonder if all the Weasley men posses that charm and those good looks," wondered Céline and looked around at other redheads attending the wedding as if to see if they were as handsome and charming.

"Well I guess Bill does at least, since he landed Fleur," beamed Anne, amused by the fact that Fleur was more than picky, both when it came to outer looks but also inner values.

"Well ... Fleur told me, Bill knows some extraordinary tricks if you know what I mean ... Wonder if he shared some tips with his younger brothers," said Céline, her eyes getting darker, a wide evil-looking grin spreading on her otherwise elegant face.

"Oh I do hope so ... but we will find out later my dear cousin," said Anne while a bright smile appeared on her lips, a rare suggestive laughter escaping from them.

"I am having Fred," said Céline after a few seconds, a beautiful smile showing on her elegant features.

"I would not want it any other way, since I am definitely having George," said Anne merrily, while waving at a couple of Bill's friends starring at her, attempting to flirt with her from across the tent, a charming smile back in its place on her lips.

The two girls looked at each other, smiling brightly at each other, while giggling. The men across the tent gawked openly at them. One of them gave one of his friends an elbow between the ribs.

"I am going after that girl with the caramel coloured hair no doubt about it," he whispered to his friends who were smiling smugly at the two beautiful girls sitting at the other end of the tent, whispering to each other, laughing at pointing.

"Good, you know I dig blonds – and that one next to her is absolutely stunning," his friend said grinning.

They continued to stare at the girls, not noticing the two redheads behind them, getting the last things ready.

"They are not going to get near our girls," laughed Fred, very confident in his own hunting skills.

"Right you are my dear brother. And see as _I _have already decided on Anne, he doesn't stand a chance, poor sod," said George while pretending to be sad for the guy who was looking at Anne, mesmerized by her.

"And see as _I_ have already decided on Céline, both him and his friend will go home empty handed," nodded Fred with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Oh no look," said George, his smile disappearing from his lips, so fast the transaction was a blur, "it's aunt Muriel!"

Fred turned in time to face their aunt Muriel, who looked even more malicious than usual.

"Fredrick, George, where are you manners, why haven't you greeted me?" said Muriel in an annoyed tone. Fred and George looked at each other, then took a breath and stepped over to greet their aunt.

"What is that George, your ears are asymmetrical!" was the first thing she said, when the twins approached her.

"It's good to see you too," said George while grinding his teeth.

"Oh look, more guests outside the tent!" Fred quickly pronounced, and pointed. Before Muriel could turn around, the twins said in unison "got to go!" and then they were gone. They stepped outside the tent, to find Hermione, Ron and Harry standing in the sun, talking about the Devil herself. They chipped in, but then a well-known guy appeared – Victor Krum.

Harry was the one who followed him inside. Victor Krum's sudden emergence made the guests turn their heads, and Céline placed her hand on Anne's and nodded at Krum.

Anne turned and looked in surprise at the famous Quidditch player who was in deep conversation with the boy with red curly hair, and was then showed to his seat. Then the tall lanky boy, a girl in a purple dress and the twins entered the tent and Fred said something to the curly-haired boy, before they all found their seats.


	13. Chapter 13

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. Fleur looked like a goddess, a very visible glow spreading from her as she was tied to the man she loved from all of her heart. Bill looked like nothing else in the world mattered, except for the beautiful woman next to him whom was the only woman he would ever love.

There was nothing in their eyes except love for the other. As their bodies were tied together and they kissed each other, Fred and George started a cheering applaud, everyone clapped, sobbing were heard, tear streamed faces were seen everywhere yet happy exclamations filled the tent.

Everyone stood up, and the tent was transformed to a baldachin on golden pillars, a golden dance floor appeared and the chairs and tables arranged themselves around it. As waiters and a band appeared, everyone went to congratulate the happy couple and give them their gifts.

Anne and Céline went with their respective set of parents and their younger siblings to give their gifts to the newlyweds.

"Félicitations! Nous sommes tellement heureux pour vous ma chérie," said Céline's mother to Fleur as she kissed her on both cheeks.

"Yes, congratulations," said Céline to Bill who was smiling happily at his friends and family, holding hands with Fleur.

"Thank you, and thank you for the wonderful gift," said Bill to Céline, her father and siblings, while Anne, her parents and Céline's mother were congratulating Fleur and speaking with her in French.

"Come on," said Anne and gently took Céline's hand and dragged her away from the bride and groom before they were mashed between all the people. Their parents still talked to the newlyweds, but Anne waved to her younger brother, as he disappeared in the other direction with Céline's sisters. He waved back and smiled at her, before they disappeared in the crowd. Luckily the kids had each other so they could keep themselves entertained – being in the early start of their teen years, meant it could easily have been boring if they had not had each other, and the champagne of course.

Some guests had started to find tables to sit at with their champagne and sandwiches, but Anne and Céline had hardly made it out of the worst crowd, let alone even had the chance to think about finding a table, before they were surrounded by Bill's friends, who had flirted with them from across the tent earlier, and who all happily introduced themselves.

"Hello my name is Alston, and these are my friends, Boyce, Darnell, Breton, Elijah and Neil. We are Bill's friends," said the guy named Alston, and pointed at his friends as he introduced them. They all gave hand to Anne and Céline who introduced themselves.

"Would you care to join us at our table?" said Elijah and held his hand out toward a table nearby.

"Merci," said Anne and giggled under her breath as the boys seemed completely struck by her.

She looked at Céline who shrugged and ran her fingers through her golden locks, before they followed the guys to the table and were served champagne. They guys eagerly started a conversation and there was a slightly competitive tone amongst them as they each flirted with Anne and Céline, who where flattered and giggled slightly at the guys.

Then the band started to play and Bill and Fleur opened with a beautiful dance soon followed by their parents out on the dance floor. Everyone looked at them in admiration and applauded them and cheered.

Leaned against a golden pillar in the other end under the baldachin stood Fred and George and clapped, whistled and cheered for their brother and his new wife.

"Hey George, take a look over there," said Fred suddenly as he spotted Anne and Céline sitting at a table surrounded by admiring guys – the same ones who had talked about conquering the girls earlier.

George looked at the table, and shook his head.

"I don't like what I'm seeing ... well I do like some of what I am seeing, but I don't think those blokes fit in my picture," said George with slightly narrowed eyes at the table.

"We better do something about it then," said Fred and rubbed his hands, a smile back on his lips.

"Yeah come on," said George with a grin.

They darted across the floor through the growing crowd at the dance floor, and were soon right next to the girls table.

"So Anne, how would you like another glass of champagne," said Elijah as he offered Anne a glass.

She was just about to politely decline, when a voice sounded behind her and Céline. Both the girl turned slightly in their chairs, and saw the twins stand behind them. Their faces lid up with beautiful smiles as they saw the boys who winked before they continued to speak.

"I am terribly sorry lads, but we will have to take these lovely ladies away from you, I am afraid we promised them the first dance," said Fred with a coolly smirk.

"Ehm, I don't think so, why don't you ..." started Darnell, but Céline interrupted him;

"Yes that is true. Thank you for the champagne," said Céline at the guys at the table who were pretty much stunned, before she elegantly rose from her chair and stepped next to Fred.

"Perhaps we will see you later," added Anne without much enthusiasm, as she smiled charmingly at George who took her hand as she rose gracefully from her chair.

The girls looked at each other, then smiled charmingly at the guys at the table, shook their hair, and flickered their eyelashes which made all the boys gasp and stare dazzled at the witches as they left the guys in a state where they were practically drooling over the table, all their brain activity momentarily closed down, and everything else forgotten.

Anne and Céline were escorted to the dance floor by George and Fred, who grinned at the poor guys who had been left at the table. Everyone was either dancing or chatting happily at the tables, the noise of their loud voices only drowned by the music.

"Thank you for getting us away from those guys – I much prefer to spend my time in your company," said Céline to Fred who spun her around and held onto her tightly as they danced through the crowd.

"Oh don't mention it, we are gentlemen after all," grinned Fred and winked at Céline before giving his brother a smug look.

"Always there to save a fair maiden," added George and slid his hand further down Anne's back and dragged her closer.

She smiled her bright graceful smile at him, and put her arms around his neck, her fingers lightly brushing trough the hair nearest his neck.

The girls attracted a good deal of attention out on the dance floor, as they spun, their hair waving through the air, moving elegantly around as if they were floating, and giggling at the redheaded boys who were their dance partners.

As the night went on, people started to let loose, and more than one of the many Weasley relatives were spotted performing questionable magic and dancing like maniacs on the dance floor. Guests who were more than a bit tipsy were singing loudly or roaring with laughter, a lot of the males competing in who could chuck down most butter beers the fastest, and the females giggling and chatting in corners, unable to walk in their high heels. Golden lanterns were drifting around under the baldachin, lightening the guests who were dancing around, laughing, and having a good time. Cheers were heard repeatedly, and the sound of glass banging against glass, mixed with the sound of music.

Fred and George had managed to dance so close to the girls for such a long period of time that it looked like they were attached by the chest, arms and abdomens. They were all getting hotter, having trouble keeping their hands in decent places, slipping at that task a few times, but quickly collecting themselves, so their family members wouldn't witness any sudden, embarrassing acts out there in the open.

The champagne they have had in between dances, while dancing wildly and when taking a break while chatting, flirting and giggling, were not nearly intoxicating enough that they couldn't stop themselves from throwing themselves at each other on the spot.

Anne leaned in at whispered in George's right ear when she could feel herself getting impatient and way too hot to wait much longer (George's hand had just traced her butt, resting there and squeezing gently).

"George, can we sit down for just a second," she whispered and gently stroke her lips against his ear lope.

"I know somewhere we can have some privacy," said George wickedly, smiling lopsided at Anne.

Anne smiled back, then poked Céline on the shoulder and nodded towards the tables. Céline took Fred by the hand and dragged him with her, as she followed Anne and George through the crowd, away from the centre of the party.

"George I was thinking maybe it was time to show the girls around the garden," said Fred with a mischievous grin on his lips, as he held Céline closer and slid his hand further down her waist than it had already been.

"I was thinking the exact same thing Fred," said George a ditto facial expression on his features.

And while Charlie Weasley's voice cut through the air as he set the tone for a song, Fred, George, Céline and Anne disappeared into the darkness of the garden that surrounded the Burrow.


	14. Chapter 14

The grass under their feet was warm and dry, not yet moist like in the morning. The girls had kicked of their shoes and left them behind as the four young people strolled deeper within the garden, the noise from the party silenced a great deal.

The trees were closer, the grass was a bit taller, and lots of wild flowers grew where ever they had a chance to, their smell intoxicating and sweet.

"Come on, this way, we want to show you the wild roses," said Fred to the girls and led them left.

"It's private there," said George with a wicked smile.

"... but the company is great," continued Fred and winked at the girls, who giggled.

The Burrow didn't seem quite as tall from this distance, and the noise from the wedding party was not as loud back here.

They walked between two trees and stood in what had to be described as a meadow of roses. The grass in this little clearing was soft and wavy, and so high it went to their ankles. The roses grew uncontrollably everywhere surrounding the clearing, and grew in every shade of red, pink, white and yellow. The smell was so sweet it was like to stand on the inside of perfume bottle. The light in there was dim yet radiating like silver.

"_Manifique,_" said Anne as she clapped her hands to her lips.

"It is so beautiful," agreed Céline who was stunned by the beauty of the place.

"Well not as beautiful as you," said Fred in a low voice.

He took her hand and dragged her to the nearest roses and picked one from the bushes, removed the two thorns and carefully removed a lock of honey hair and placed the rose behind her ear, as he let his fingers glide through her hair.

He carefully cupped her chin and lifted her face and looked her in the eyes but didn't do anything else.

Céline couldn't help it and slowly leaned in and kissed him. He dragged her closer and kissed her deeply and dragged her on the other side of the rosebush next to them, so they were shielded from George and Anne. Surrounded by roses, Céline dragged Fred down on to the small spot of grass in between the roses.

It wasn't as big as the clearing, but the roses formed a cage around them, and braided into each other above their heads, leaving a ceiling of roses above their entwined bodies.

Anne and George hadn't noticed Fred's and Céline's smooth disappearance, as George had cautiously taken Anne's hand and sat down in the soft grass, as he dragged her with him. She sat in between his legs and rested her back on his muscular chest which she could easily feel through his robes.

George slowly ran his fingers through Anne's hair, and dragged her body closer to his.

Anne and George watched the butterflies that flew lazily around the roses, and looked in surprise as one of them landed in Anne's hair and crawled to her chest where it rested.

George smirked as he looked down her dress, not paying so much attention to the butterfly.

"Want me to get that for you?" he asked with a smug grin on his lips.

Anne giggled under her breath.

"Be careful" she answered, her voice a bit lower than his.

George leaned slightly forward over Anne's body and gently brushed his fingers along her collarbone and down her chest. She shivered.

George scooped his finger under the butterfly that then took off, and landed on a near-by rose. George didn't move his hand from Anne's chest and gently started to stroke her. She sighted in pleasure and then she turned around, looked him in the eye, smiled, and kissed him.

He wasn't late to respond, and she could feel him grinning when her lips touched his. George seemed hungry for her, as he dragged her to him and then pushed her to the ground, where she lay on her back as he sat astride her.

He smiled a crooked smile and kissed Anne deeply as she lay there, caught underneath him. He slid his tongue in her mouth and licked her lips, nipping and biting.

Anne moaned lightly into the kiss, which encouraged George. He slid his hand under her dress and traced her thigh gently. Anne grabbed him by his red hair and dragged him closer onto her, and he groaned when she dug her nails on her left hand into his back, as he just stroked a sensitive spot.

George worked his way up to her panties, still kissing her, and playfully he snuck a couple of fingers inside and started to rub her ever so gently. Anne whimpered and broke the kiss.

"George ..." she moaned in a whisper, before closing her eyes and biting her lip.

He smirked and bended down and licked her right beneath the ear.

"What's that? I'm not sure I heard that? Did you want me to do something?" he asked in a laughing whisper, his eyes sparkling with enjoyment as the beautiful girl underneath him moaned his name, bit her lip and panted.

Anne just dragged him down and kissed him fiercely. He then rubbed her harder, and as she moaned and her breath became uneven, he wiggled his eyebrows and slid a couple of fingers inside her.

Anne opened her eyes and panted badly. She shook a little and tried to adjust herself under George so she could feel him deeper inside her. He took her hint and slid another finger in, and rubbed her harder and faster as he could feel her get wetter.

Anne could feel the little control she had vanish completely and gave in to her senses, feeling George's warm fingers on her inside, stroking her, feeling his soft lips that moved slowly across her chest and neck as he explored her with interest.

Anne ran her fingers through his fiery red hair with her right hand and dragged him a little closer and with her left hand she dug her fingers into his neck in pleasure when she could feel her climax nearing.

George groaned and sucked on her neck harder, soon pressing his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely. He slid his tongue in and bit her lips harder as Anne moaned louder and her breath got more uneven.

George literally kissed her so passionately that he left her breathless, and Anne broke away from the kiss, huffing, with burning red cheeks, before George a second later, demanded her lips on his again. Anne whimpered and squirmed underneath him, and George couldn't help but smirk.

Anne ran her hands over his chest and quickly found her way underneath his dress robes and slid them of his body. She looked in pleasure at his light freckled skin and toned muscles. He chuckled as he looked at her gaze.

"I like what I see," Anne whispered and then whimpered as George rubbed her a bit harder.

"I would like to see what I'm missing out on," said George and with that, he pulled her dress down to reveal her now bare chest. He looked in approval and lightly ran his fingers across, and cupped Anne's right breast that fitted perfectly in his hand.

"I very much like this," he said and bended down to suck on the breast in his hand.

Anne whimpered and squirmed but couldn't move much with George sitting on top of her, stroking her and holding her down.

George bit her and at the same time he rubbed her harder which almost made Anne climax. George suddenly slowed down, pulled his fingers out as he could feel how exciting she was getting, and he enjoyed teasing her. Anne's panting slowed down, as George still stroked her, but gentler.

"I will make you wait a little longer before I make you scream my name," George beamed and winked.

Anne looked him in his twinkling eyes.

"George ...," she panted softly and dragged him in for another sweet kiss.

George groaned as Anne took control and bit him, slid her tongue in and let her fingers run through his hair.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled with a mischievous grin on his lips. He then regained control of her, and kissed her intensely.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist with his free hand and pinned them to the ground, at the same time as she swiftly slid all the fingers back in her at the same time and rubbed her hard and fast. Anne whimpered, and shook with pleasure, surprised by the sudden change. Her blood rushed through her so fast she couldn't believe it. Anne gasped, huffed and moaned, almost screamed, as she hit the biggest climax she had ever had, but George muffled it when he kissed her gently and deeply, while Anne squirmed under him and clenched around him.

She couldn't move much which just intensified the experience. George continued to kiss her, until the climax rolled of, and left Anne huffing like never before. She seemed to almost radiate with some sort of light as if her aura was visible or moon light was braided into her hair.

George looked at her beautiful features, still rubbing her, still stroking her, revealing he was nowhere near done with her.

He still sat on top of her, and as he released her wrists he gently stroked her arms and kissed her neck as his hand moved to fondle her breasts.

Anne was still in too much pleasure to do any attempt to sit up, so she locked her arms around George's neck and hooked her right leg around his waist, and dragged his body closer.

She then snaked her left arm from around his neck, trailing slowly down his bare chest and stomach, and snuck her fingers inside his boxers.

George was hard, and Anne took him, ran her fingers lightly across the tip, and stroked him as she then locked her fingers around him in a grip.

George groaned and bit her neck, and once more he pressed his fingers inside her wet core.

Anne let some mewing sounds escape her heated lips. George's fingers were not enough right now. She pulled him out of his boxers, and he swiftly removed her soaked panties.

She then adjusted his head at her entrance and looked him in the eye.

"Make me yours George," she pleaded and moaned and exposed her neck more, as George ravished her.

He smiled mischievously at her and thrust his full length into her in one swift move.

Anne gasped as she was completely filled out by him, and whimpered in ecstasy as he thrusted in and out of her with still greater speed.

"Do me harder," she whispered, clenching her teeth.

George grabbed her as if he wanted to secure or brace her, and then somehow managed to press himself further into Anne, slamming against her harder and faster. Anne came right then and there.

It was too much and it sent her over the edge. She moaned and almost screamed but once again George captured her lips and silenced her.

He was driving Anne mad with pleasure, and she managed to roll him over, so he was on his back in the grass, and she sat on top of him.

She started to bounce up and down, without any further introduction, and now it was his turn to squirm. He moaned as Anne leaped up and down, rolling her head, letting it fall back, and her hair waved through the air and gently caressed her body before it waved through the air again as if carried by the wind.

George pulled himself up so he sat, still with Anne on top of him.

He locked his arms around her back and dragged her body to his. She locked her legs around his back, and he buried his face in her chest, and thrusted harder into her as she also bounced up and down his shaft. Anne threw her head back and George held her tighter, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails into him. George removed one arm, but held her tighter with the other, and pressed his fingers to her hot clit, and rubbed it hard.

Anne's third climax, sent George straight into his, and they came together their loud moans silenced by their uncontrollable passionate kiss. Anne collapsed and leaned in on George who, still in their sitting position, held her tight and kissed her briefly on her collarbone.

They never even thought about Fred or Céline, as they sat there in each others' arms.

Not that the other pair had thought about George or Anne.

When Fred had dragged Céline behind the rose bush, he had already practically forgotten about the people on the other side of the roses.

When Céline pulled him down with her on the grass, there had been only her.

She looked at him and passionately kissed him as they lay there in the grass, entwined, a few rose petals falling on them.

Fred locked his arms around her, rolling her, so he was on top. Céline responded by locking her legs around his waist, her dress slipping and reviling her thighs almost to her underwear.

Fred ran his right hand down her exposed leg, as he supported himself with the other hand in the grass, next to Céline's head. Céline then locked her arms around his neck and dragged him even closer.

She could feel the bulge pressing against her and smiled into the kiss. She lightly ran her tongue across his bottom lip, tempting him but not quite giving him what he wanted. She lured him closer as she moaned a little, biting his lips slightly, persuading him by the book.

He groaned and tried to contain himself, but Céline then suddenly allowed him to invade her mouth completely and he did not hesitate to give it all he had.

Céline huffed and moaned, surprised by Fred's skills – he bit her a little, licked her lips, and ran his tongue ever so slightly against hers, leaving her breathless, and hungry for more, as Fred completely took the lead. He was amazing.

Céline squirmed, whinged, and Fred's face lit up in a self-confident smirk. He couldn't help it but be a little smug.

Céline took the hand Fred had placed on her thigh and guided him to her panties, because she was impatient – she was already getting warm and she wanted him.

Fred smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Impatient are we?" he said in a low voice in her ear.

She nodded and placed his hand just so the tips of Fred's fingers were inside the panties.

"Spoiled too," she said as she pressed his hand a little further down.

Fred grinned and lightly ran his fingers to her clit, which he stroked lightly.

Céline huffed at the contact but looked Fred in the eyes. His eyes sparkled.

"Well we can't have that you don't get what you want right?" he smirked and rubbed her harder.

Céline stiffened and moaned when the blood started to rush to her lower body, and Fred happily gave her what she wanted – the fast, furious rubbing was quickly accompanied by a couple of fingers that Fred slid in her.

Céline let go of Fred's neck and grabbed the grass as she quickly experienced her first climax. She rolled her head and moaned, and her golden honey-hair spread in the grass, making her look like a beautiful mermaid as she lay there underneath Fred.

Fred smirked smugly, in no doubt about his excellent skills, and looked hungrily at the girl, who looked back at him, her otherwise bright eyes dark with lust and desire. Fred was rarely taken aback, but Céline definitely caught him by surprise when she ripped his dress robe of him, not harming it one bit, but somehow managing to almost peel it of him in one swift move.

She looked in his chest in approval and ran her fingers over his body, feeling every muscle on her way to his boxers. She slipped one hand down there, and took him in a firm grip in her hand as she started to stroke him.

Fred groaned and bended down over Céline and kissed her fiercely. She moaned in response and Fred once again ran his fingers over her thighs, and kissed her on the neck, sucking right underneath her ear, definitely leaving a little mark of possession there.

Céline did not mind.

Fred licked his way to her collarbone and kissed her and Céline stroked him a little faster, still moaning lightly and biting her lip.

Céline used the hand she didn't have wrapped around Fred, to pull down her dress, so Fred had better access to her breast.

But just as she was about to remove her dress, Fred grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"Let me do that," he said, the smile almost reaching his ears.

Fred held her wrist to the ground as he almost painfully slow stripped Céline from her dress.

He ran his fingers across her beautiful skin, which almost seemed to illuminate in a silvery way.

Céline couldn't help it but grab Fred a little harder when he bended down and licked her breasts. He groaned in response and sucked her harder, while he got rougher between her legs.

Céline was about to explode from the pleasure, and she couldn't take it anymore – she was burning hot, and she could feel that Fred was ready.

She removed her hand from Fred and with the other, which had been held loosely in the grass, she took hold of Fred and dragged him to her lips. She kissed him passionately and he was not late to respond.

They both huffed and moaned.

Céline pulled Fred's hair, and in reply he groaned and grasped her breasts, which he pinched and rubbed.

Céline wrapped her legs tight around Fred and rolled him over so she was on top.

Fred looked at her, a wide grin spreading on his face, when Céline sat up, astride him, and pulled of her panties.

Céline took Fred's hand and gently stroked his fingers across her chest before she guided his fingers to her lips, and licked them one by one.

Fred lay on his back in the grass, astonished, but absolutely at ease.

He had an urge to take Céline, throw her down on her back, and shag her senseless, but he suppressed the urge, as he looked into her eyes, filled with dark desire, as she took his fingers in her mouth.

She rubbed her naked abdomen against his, and moaned while nipping at Fred's fingers.

Fred twisted a little underneath her, and reached for her butt with his free hand, but Céline grabbed it with hers.

"I decide that," she purred.

Fred swallowed slowly and grinned widely. Céline was wicked.

Céline took Fred's hand and guided it to her wet core were she made him push his fingers in and out of her a couple of times, still licking the fingers on his other hand. She guided the fingers she had just licked across her neck, collarbone, chest, and rested it on her breasts, where Fred started to grope her.

She moaned in ecstasy and took his other hand, licked his fingers clean, and placed it on her other breast.

Céline huffed when Fred massaged her, and she rubbed harder against his groin. She could feel he was throbbing, and she herself was soaking wet.

She dragged her nails across his chest, and ripped his boxers off, and once more took his member in her hand, if only for a few seconds, before she guided the head to her entrance, and slid it in herself.

Fred clenched his teeth, and thrust into her, as he groaned.

Céline gasped, and whinged, when Fred plunged into her, filling every little inch of her.

She bended slightly over him, and placed her hands on his shoulders, pressing him down. Her hair fell like curtains around them, and she started to bounce up and down on his shaft.

Fred moved his hands to her hips, pushing her faster up and down, slamming into her faster and faster, squeezing her butt, and rubbing his thumb against her most sensitive spot.

The beautiful girl on top of him, almost made him climax just by looking at her burning cheeks, her biting her lip, the sensual expressions she made, and her warm moaning, but Fred managed not to, determined to see her have her climax.

"Fred ..." she moaned, followed by some muffled French.

"Come on. Come for me," he whispered and thrust harder into her, rubbing her harder.

She did.

Céline's back arched and her body stiffened as she clenched around him, threw her head back and rode out her climax on top of him.

Fred was driven over the edge when Céline moaned his name in her climax, and pulled her warm body to his when they were huffing and worn out.

He kissed her gently and brushed her hair, which weirdly enough wasn't at all messy, with his fingers.

Fred leaned a little backwards and managed to peek around the rosebush, and could spot George and Anne, lying in each others' arms, on the other side.

They were breathing slowly, and Fred could see that George gently stroked Anne's hair.

"Psst ... you guys", he said and smirked.

George turned to look at him, and Anne sat up a little to look at Fred, lying in the grass behind the bush. He winked at her when she exposed herself, but she didn't care. George covered her with his arm.

"We should get back to the party soon," said Fred and kissed Céline who had climbed on top on him and now was peeking behind the bush as well.

"Right you are Fred. Even though I would rather stay here," said George.

"Come on let's get back," said Anne as she slipped on George's robes with a smile, she herself still being naked.

George smiled and dressed Anne, while kissing her in between items of clothing being put back on.

Fred and Céline was also dressed and together they all four strolled back to the party hand in hand, still a little flustered but all more than pleased.

**Author's note**

Hello dear readers - So this was actually supposed to be the last chapter of my story, so I would love if you would R&R. I would absolutely love it if you would tell me if you want me to continue writing and I would happily accept suggestions if there is anything in particular you would like me to write about and feel free to bring on some challenges as well. If not I'm just gonna call it a day and leave the story as it is :)  
>Hope you have enjoyed my random scribbling 3<p>

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**Free Bird**

Usually around that time a year the weather would be horrible, all raining and cold – but today hadn't been too bad. A pale sunshine was still visible as the sun was about to set any minute.

Diagon Alley was almost deserted, and even the Muggle street on the other side of The Leaky Cauldron seemed too quiet. Something was wrong and it had been for a while, but it was conceived making people in the magical world insecure and unsure of what was going on. The Muggles didn't have any idea that all the horrible accidents that had happened in their world within the last year were all linked to a magical society within their own.

The Leaky Cauldron was unusually filled tonight; people seemed like they needed to be together somehow.

But in the darkest corner of the big bar was sat a girl. She was wearing a travelling cloak and just finished reading today's issue of The Daily Prophet, before putting it down and picking up an issue of a Muggle newspaper. She slowly drank her Butter Beer as her silver-grey eyes ran over page after page of the newspaper. Sometimes she would look up at the other people in the bar but didn't pay much attention to them otherwise.

The news were all the same as they had been for a while – well at least in The Daily Prophet – they didn't write anything of importance and everything was covered up – she knew this first-hand. But by reading the Muggle newspaper, she found out more – all the weird catastrophes that nobody could explain, all the dead Muggles, weird murders and missing people – the girl knew it was all because of the Death-Eaters and You-Know-Who himself.

She shuddered and finished the newspaper. She was on the move but she would probably have to stay the night.  
>The door at the back of the bar opened and closed again. The girl couldn't help but look up at the sound and saw two new customers arrive. They were twins, no doubt, identical except for the fact that the one on the left looked like he only had one ear? They were even dressed the same; beautiful dragon-skin jackets. The girl knew who they were, that was Fred and George Weasley, founders and owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.<p>

The two young men both had a uncharacteristically smooth facial expression, and were engaged in a conversation with each other that the girl had no idea what was about – their faces gave nothing away and it was impossible to hear from where she was sat.

She kept on looking at the twins as they went to the bar and ordered, still in conversation. They got their drinks and had some sips still standing at the bar. The girl still kept an eye on them not really interested in anything else in the bar. One of them must have felt her intense glare somehow, because he turned away from his brother and saw the girl look at them. She didn't look away as he smiled at her and elbowed his brother, who also looked. The girl kept on looking at them and kind of scooted over so there would be enough space for the twins to sit. She never lost eye contact as she moved. The twins looked at each other and came over to sit at her table.

"Is it all right if we sit here?" one asked.

"Yes please sit," the girl answered.

The twins sat down and the girl looked at them before letting the hood on the cloak fall. Her long, curly, strawberry blond hair fell around her pale face.

"We know you," one of the twins stated.

"Yes we went to Hogwarts together, I was one year above you two," the girl said with a smile.

"Juliette? Juliette Morgan?" the other twin asked.

"Yes ... Fred and George," Juliette said, "but I have to admit I still can't tell who is who," she added apologetically.

"I'm Fred, that's George," the twin on the right said.

So George was the one who was missing an ear. She wondered how that had happened.

Juliette looked at the twins – she had to check if they were really the twins – she couldn't risk anything – she had to ask something only the twins would know.  
>"So Fred and George ... who was it you caught me with in a closet on your fifth year," she asked, not really happy about that memory but she had to ask something she knew no-one else but the twins could answer.<p>

Fred and George looked at each other – Juliette could see that they knew why she asked.

"Roger Davies," they said in sync, "and you forced us to never tell anyone," they added with a grin.  
>Juliette smiled. They were indeed Fred and George.<br>"Sorry I just had to ask, you never know," she said and relaxed more.

"Right. You opened a shop, well done. How is that going?" Juliette asked, just to small talk a bit after the little interrogation.

"Brilliantly," said Fred and smiled, "how about you, we haven't seen you in ages? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Romania, studying dragons? Or that's what Charlie said – well I guess it's been a while," Fred added.

Juliette nodded. She had been in Romania but now she had more important matters to attend to.

"I was in Romania – but I had to come back – I have something I have to do," Juliette said. She was pretty sure she could trust Fred and George because she knew for a fact that their family was involved with the Order.

Fred and George looked at her and waited for her to tell more.

There was a moment of silence, the rest of the bar still buzzing, leaving the three in the corner completely isolated and free to talk openly.

"I am here to get my brother," Juliette finally said.

Fred and George looked at each other, silently exchanging thoughts. Then George spoke.

"You are here to get your brother..?" he asked, and Fred just continued looking at Juliette.

She nodded and had a sip of beer.

"My mum has been killed by Death Eaters a while back. My brother is so far safe with our grandparents in Muggle-land but they can't protect him, they're both Muggles and he is not 17 yet," Juliette said slowly to keep her voice composed.  
>Fred placed a hand on hers.<p>

"We're sorry to hear about your mother," he said.

Juliette smiled vaguely.

"Well she was never much there after me and my brother both were at Hogwarts seeing as she wasn't a witch. But of course it's a loss, but I just have to get my brother and get out of here to make sure he is safe," Juliette answered and looked at Fred then George.

"Being a Muggle-born, travelling through London now is not very safe," George said and took Juliette's other hand. She couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I have been travelling without magic most of the way to be safe," she said with a grin, and it has taken a while, it's hard travelling undercover," she shrugged.

"You have been travelling without using magic?" George said in horror.

Juliette grinned a bit.

"Yeah well I AM Muggle-born you forget I didn't grow up with magic, I know how Muggle systems work," she smiled. She wanted a sip of her beer, but Fred and George were still both holding on to her hands.

The twins looked at each other, once again sharing their thoughts it looked like, and then turned to her.

"You are quite brave, wonder why you weren't in Gryffindor," they said and smiled.

"No I am not, I'm getting my brother and then running away from the war," Juliette sighted.

"You are getting your brother out of love and compassion and you're risking a lot by going to get him," George said with a smile.

Juliette smiled – the journey had been long and trouble-filled the closer she got to England and the worst part was just about to begin by having to smuggle her brother out.  
>"Well I just want him safe. I'm staying here tonight and leaving in the morning to get him," Juliette said and wondered how long the guys were going to hold on to her hands. She had noticed that they'd both moved a bit closer as well.<p>

"If you are staying tonight we'll keep you company," Fred smiled and then added, "I'll get some beers."

He left the table only to return a moment later with three more beers.

**Author's note:**

Hello my darling readers - on popular demand have I decided to write some more one-shots about Fred and George's wild days. So read and review I love it my dears


	16. Chapter 16

The three beers that Fred had brought had quickly become three more. The atmosphere in the bar was tight and that of a quiet kind – most the people in here were on the run or expected some sort of trouble tonight. They were not out just having a good time.

Juliette had put her hood back on – she knew how great a risk she was running by being out here in the open. Muggleborns were being chased, rounded up and stripped of their wands and their rights. A lot was on the run such as Juliette herself. But the ones on the run had gone into hiding, yet she was still out here in the open. It was extremely dangerous but she had to do it.

As she was sat there disguised in the dark, private corner, Juliette couldn't help but feel a little braver, and a little more hopeful about the future as she talked with the twins.

She hadn't smiled in a long time, but right at the moment she couldn't help it, even though her future looked dark. Fred and George had an amazing ability to make her feel a bit safer, and to cheer her up – they had been discussing what was going on with the Ministry in whispering conversation most of the night, but now they were talking about the good old days at Hogwarts.

"Remember that time you sat Warrington on fire in potions class?" George asked Fred with a grin.

Fred snorted with laughter.

"Snape gave me two weeks detention – worth it," he laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"I was in the Hospital Wing at that time – he came up there – he looked awful. He was there for a week" Juliette said as she remembered the time she had been up there and a severely burned Warrington with no hair left had come into the Hospital Wing.

"Oh what don't tell me you felt sorry for him?" George said and snorted.

Juliette smiled a cheeky grin.

"Oh no – I was bored after a few days as I lay there in my bed ... I might have "experimented" a bit on him as I was there," Juliette said.

Fred and George looked mystified at each other, and then back to Juliette, who smiled.

"He might have spent most of a day believing he was a 6-year old girl," Juliette shrugged, "Think I mixed that spell up with something else, Madam Pomfrey had no idea what was happening I think she thought it was something that had happened in Potions-class?"

Fred and George almost choked on their beer, laughing and coughing.

"You did that?" George asked, as he dried his eyes from tears of laughter.

Juliette nodded.

"He was an arse," she said and drank more beer herself.

"You could call him that," Fred grinned.

"Well I've always enjoyed experimenting so why not do it when you had the perfect guinea pig right there in the bed next to you?"

"Cheers to that," Fred and George said and lifted their almost empty glass to silently bang against Juliette's.

They had been sat there quite a while. Juliette didn't know what time it was, but she needed to get her plan together to get her brother tomorrow.

She looked at the empty glass in front of her and wandered if she should order just one more beer, when she looked out the window and saw a man she recognized – Yaxley. He worked as part of the Muggle-registration Committee. She put her glass down and stood up. She had to get out of the way before he came in here.

"Yaxley," she whispered and pointed out the window towards the man outside who was coming closer.

Fred and George were on their feet, and took each of Juliette's hands and pulled her towards the stairs to the rooms upstairs.

Tom, the bartender, didn't say anything as the three youngsters went upstairs and disappeared around the corner just as Yaxley entered the pub. Juliette wasn't surprised – she had Obliviated him after renting her room just to be on the safe side. He wouldn't even recognize her face, he just thought that she was some other, non-Muggleborn woman who had rented a room.

Juliette could hear that the level of noise downstairs dropped and that Yaxley moved towards the bar as his heels on his boots were clicking against the floor.

George pulled Juliette's hand slightly as he was trying to get her to move but she stayed and tried to hear anything that Yaxley said downstairs. She could hear Tom speaking to him but it was hard to make out the words.

"... quiet tonight Mr. Yaxley. Can I offer a Fire Whisky?" Tom asked, his voice humble.

It was silent for a moment, and then Yaxley spoke.

"One and then I'm off," he said in an arrogant voice.

Juliette could just imagine his face and clenched her fists.

Tom and Yaxley spoke again but Juliette couldn't make out the words this time.

It felt like she was frozen upstairs for ages before she could make out anything of what Yaxley said.

" ... tomorrow afternoon. I'm off now but until next time," Yaxley said.

Juliette listened intensely as the man's boots clicked against the floor and he left the establishment again.

She breathed out as she had been holding her breath without realizing. Fred and George had been just as quiet the entire time.

Juliette moved and dragged them with her to the room she had rented for the night. She entered and pulled out her wand and casted a series of necessary spells for protection, locking the door, silencing the room and to make sure she could hear if someone was coming.

Fred and George were sat on the bed and they looked worried.

"Juliette that was close, you have to go into hiding," George said.

"I am but I need to get my brother, it's a miracle that they haven't found him yet," she said and took off her travelling cloak, leaving it on a chair next to her.

"We know," Fred sighted.

Juliette moved to sit on the bed next to the twins as she took off her boots. She then pulled her feet under her to sit more comfortably on the bed.

"I am glad I met you two here tonight," she said and placed a hand on Fred's shoulder.

Fred smiled.

"Well if you want we could, you know, stay for the night," he suggested with a grin. George had the exact same facial expression. Juliette blushed a bit, and for her plan it would be perfect if the boys stayed.

"I would like it if you stayed for the night," she said, "why don't you make yourselves comfortable then?" she added as she herself took off the shirt she had been wearing under her travelling cloak off, leaving her in a black top.

Fred and George got rid of their jackets as well, leaving them in white shirts.

Juliette had always had a good eye for twins, just as many other girls, and even though she had mentally promised herself that the all she did, was for her plan, she knew she was going to enjoy this. Even through the shirts she could make out the twins' chiselled features.

Juliette moved a bit closer.

"Are you a bit more comfortable now?" she asked as she slightly leaned over towards George.

"I am very much at ease thank you," he grinned and looked at Juliette's cleavage.

Juliette ran her fingers through her hair, ready to do this.

"So I was thinking ... if you are staying the night we might as well make the most of it, don't you think?"

Fred and George looked at each other, once again silently communicating without words, smirks on their faces.

"I think that is a brilliant idea, don't you George?" Fred asked his twin.

"I really do Fred," George answered back.

Juliette flicked her wand, so the curtains were pulled in front of the window, leaving the room in a dim light.

"So ... How about you take off those shirts?"

**Author's note:**

_Hello my darlings. So here is the lastest chapter, I really hope you'll enjoy it. I haven't had much time to update lately as I am extremely busy. But I'll try and keep it up, so R&R, I absolutely love it. Enjoy 3 _


	17. Chapter 17

The night was quiet, only a few sounds heard from the Muggle streets outside The Leaky Cauldron. Three young people inside, however, were making lots of sounds – only no-one could hear them as the protective charms fulfilled their purpose.

Juliette was still sat on the bed as Fred pulled his shirt off, showing his amazingly good-looking body. He threw the shirt on a chair. George repeated his motions and was now also sat shirtless, looking just as handsome as Fred. Juliette smiled in pleasure.

"So – now that we're shirtless, don't you think you should take your top off?" Fred suggested with a grin.

"I agree, it's only fair – and I can help you with it if needed," George added with a cheeky grin.

He moved closer to Juliette and slowly traced his finger along the hem of her top. He looked at her for permission before he slowly pulled her top over her head. Her long strawberry blond hair fell around her body as George threw the top to the chair. Juliette looked at Fred and George as they took her in.

"I have always wanted to know what it would be like to be with twins," Juliette said in a very suggestive voice, as she slowly took her skirt off, now only sat in her underwear and knee-socks.

"Well – how about you tell us what you want us to do then?" Fred suggested as both he and George took off their pants, now also only sat in their underwear.

"I want you to kiss me," Juliette said as she leaned back against the wall behind the bed.

Fred and George exchanged smirks then moved to sit next to Juliette.

"So ... were you thinking something like this?" Fred said as he slowly kissed her neck. George ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the other side of her neck, before he slowly pressed his lips to Juliette's. She huffed as he opened her mouth with his, and slid his tongue in her mouth, kissing her deeply.

Juliette closed her eyes and grabbed hold of his flaming red hair as she pulled him closer, and kissed him back passionately.

George slowly let go as Juliette moaned into his mouth, and then Fred tilted Juliette's face towards his, before he crushed his lips down on hers, kissing her more aggressively than George, but she liked it. Fred invaded her, nipped and bit her lips. Juliette moaned into the kiss as George kissed her down the neck and now moved on to her chest. Fred held her face in one hand and groped one of her breasts with the other, as George started licking the other breast. Juliette kissed Fred back with passion, slid her own tongue deeper in his mouth as the blood started to rush through her body.

She grabbed hold of George's hair, and encouraged him to bite and nip a bit as she moaned louder into Fred's mouth. They let go of each other, and Fred moved down towards the breast he had just been groping. Juliette let her head fall back towards the wall, her eyes closed.

Fred and George explored her body, two set of hands sliding over Juliette's warm body. One of the hands stroked her thigh and then snuck into her panties. Juliette bit her lip and whimpered as the hand started rubbing her gently.

George kissed her neck again then moved to her mouth. Juliette kissed him then pushed him down on the mattress. Fred, who was the one who had had a hand in her panties, pulled his hand away and moved behind Juliette as she straddled George. Her back was against Fred's chest and he kissed her neck so her head rolled back against his shoulder, as he continued on to groping both of her breasts.

Juliette then let her hands glide over George's chest, his stomach and snuck a hand into his boxers.

She grabbed hold of him and started stroking. He was big between her slender fingers, and Juliette couldn't hold back a wicked smile. George closed his eyes and groaned slightly. Fred let one of his hands trace back into Juliette's panties and rubbed and slid two fingers in her. Juliette gasped and squeezed George a bit when Fred started moving his hand around.

"George, she is soaking wet," Fred said with a smirk and bit Juliette's neck.

George pulled himself up on his elbows, and looked at the moaning, blushing girl sat on top of him.

"Well Fred, let's get those panties off her then," he said and sat up as Fred pulled Juliette off him so she was sat on his lap. George sat up and spread Juliette's legs. Fred pulled his hand out of her panties, and George then pulled them off. He then rubbed her and put a couple of fingers in her as Fred kissed her.

"You're right Fred. I think she is ready," George said with pleasure.

Juliette pulled away from Fred and moaned. She was burning with desire for one of them to do her. Fingers weren't enough at the moment.

"Lose the boxers," Juliette moaned as George kept on rubbing her, and Fred kissed her neck and massaged her breasts.

Both the boys managed to get out of their boxers. They were both hard, and Juliette bit her lip again when she saw the size of them.

"How do you want it then?" Fred whispered in her ear.

Juliette knew how.

She moved so she was sat on Fred face to face, and George pulled his hand away.

She turned her head to George.

"George ... move back a bit," she asked him. He moved further back on the bed and Juliette crawled so she was sat between them.

She crawled so she was on all four, still in between them.

Juliette looked at George over her shoulder and bit her lip.

"Now, I was ready wasn't I?" she said.

George grinned and came up behind her. He stroked her again, and Juliette moaned. He pulled his fingers away, and pushed something bigger at her entrance. Juliette moaned and bit her lip as he slowly pushed himself in her. He was big and Juliette could feel him hit the back of her entrance. She whimpered as he slowly started moving back and forth, and grabbed hold of her hips. She was building up a climax already, as he started to pound into her.

"You like seeing me being fucked by your twin?" she moaned out at Fred who was sat in front of her, casually stroking himself with a grin on his lips, as George was doing Juliette from behind so she moved forward a bit every time he rammed into her or spanked her.

"Well how about I get in on the action?" he suggested.

He bent slightly over and kissed her teasingly.

Juliette grabbed hold of his full length and licked him. He groaned in pleasure. George started to move faster and Juliette whimpered in pain filled pleasure.

"Harder George," she moaned as George fulfilled her wish. She couldn't help but let a mewing sound escape her lips as he grabbed tighter hold of her.

She was pushed forward with every move.

Juliette then bent over more and licked Fred again before taking his full length in her mouth and moved her head up and down at a fast pace as she moaned around his shaft. Fred moaned and grabbed hold of her hair encouraging her to go faster.

Juliette was moving fast, moaning faster as she was near a climax. She was burning, and she let go of Fred as she hit her first climax and cried out.

George just kept on going, making Juliette want more. She was pushed forward and was really close to Fred. Her face was blushed and her hair hanging around her face, so long that it covered her breasts. Fred leaned in and kissed her, and George just kept on pounding into her.

She started sucking on Fred's shaft again, and soon George pulled out of her, nowhere near done.

"Turn around so you're on your back," he said.

Juliette moaned as he pulled out of her, already wanting to be filled again. She let go of Fred, and turned so she was lying on her back.

Fred and George looked at each other then George crawled away so he was near her head, and Fred moved down between her legs, and positioned himself at her entrance then rammed into her. Juliette arched her back and grabbed hold of the sheets as he too filled her up. He started moving back and forth, still a bit sat up so George had access to her head and upper body. He was sat next to Juliette's face and she turned and took him in her mouth – she could taste herself on him.

Fred stroked her and she was close to her second climax. She sucked George faster and he moaned and massaged her breasts. Fred pounded faster, and Juliette came again crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure. She was whimpering, moaning, going crazy with desire. Fred, as George, just kept on doing her faster, even though she just climaxed.

"George, I want you in me too," she whimpered in pleasure as Fred thrust really hard into her making her grab hold of the sheets with a gasp.

"Fred you're just not enough," George grinned.

"Ha, say that again when she cries out in a bit," Fred said and did Juliette even faster at the same time as he pinned her to the mattress.

And Juliette did cry out, as a climax rolled through her again, and Fred pulled out of her. Juliette could feel her juices run out of her.

She was sure she would break soon, her body burning, her breathing fast, and her throat sore from the screaming.

"You are such a show-off," George sighted, then grabbed Juliette and pulled her onto his lap. She didn't have time to adjust before he was inside her, pushing her up and down on his shaft. He was sat leaned against the wall, and Juliette was slightly bent over him, her butt sticking out for Fred to take care of.

"Fred you too," she managed to choke out as she grabbed hold of George's shoulders. .

Fred came up behind, and George stopped moving. He was still inside her and Juliette tightened her grip as Fred pressed himself at her from behind.

"You ready?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and grabbed onto George's shoulder as Fred penetrated her from behind. Juliette whinged as she now had them both inside of her. She was sure she would break any moment, but she didn't. Instead she felt an amazing rush as both Fred and George stared to move in and out of her. She kissed George, and Fred kissed her neck. George then grabbed hold of Juliette's hands on his shoulders and moved her hands, which he then handed over to Fred who grabbed her wrists and held her arms locked behind her back. Juliette was moaning out in pure pleasure as George kept on pushing her up on down. Her head was on Fred's shoulder and her back against his chest. Her breasts were going up and down with her fast breathing, she had biting marks on her neck, her juices were running down her legs and she was already sore.

Fred had the view of Juliette's flustered face on his shoulder, and as she whinged out in desire, he kissed her swollen lips, plunged his tongue in her mouth, pulled her even closer by the grip on her wrists. George used one hand to massage her breasts, then moved it down between her legs.

Juliette was in so much pleasure it was almost unbearable if it continued but at the same time she needed it to continue.

She let go of Fred and leaned in and kissed George fiercely. His tongue was in her mouth in an instant, claiming her mouth. Fred, still holding her wrists, grabbed on tighter and rammed into her even harder. Juliette whinged as George also slammed into her with greater speed.

Seconds later, Juliette climaxed again – this time she couldn't hold back a scream that one of the twins quickly silenced with a kiss.

As her climax was about to wear off, Fred had his as he rammed hard into her – he didn't pull out, and George thrust a few more times before he too had his climax. He too didn't pull out of her, so Juliette was sat moaning, huffing and warm in between the two of them still with them both inside her.

"I don't think I can move," Juliette moaned out.

"Well then George, I would say the mission is accomplished then," Fred said, as he leaned over Juliette's shoulder, kissed her neck and stroked her breast.

"Indeed Fred. For now, maybe we should let lovely Juliette rest for a bit," he smirked.

Fred slowly pulled out of Juliette, who bit her lip as he did so. George also pulled out of her slowly and she closed her eyes as he did so.

Four hands then grabbed her, and pulled her down to rest in between them. She was snuggled up to both of them and she kissed one, then the other before her breathing slowly got steadier.

Juliette was tired, very tired, she had absolutely no energy left – the twins seemed to be just as tired as her, as they were drifting off. Juliette herself was about to drift off as well, but she managed to stay awake. After all; she had a mission.


	18. Chapter 18

It wasn't even dawn yet. It couldn't have been more than 4 o'clock when Juliette decided to move. She managed to untangle herself from the deeply sleeping twins who were laid naked on each side of her, holding on to her naked body. Juliette managed to get off the bed without waking up the twins and looked for her clothes. She quickly found it but she didn't put it on. Instead she managed to pull out the small travel-bag she had hidden under the table. She sat there naked on the floor and pulled several items of clothing out of it – a pair of jeans, a pair of boxers and a plain t-shirt. She put on the boxers and jeans, and pulled the t-shirt over her head to cover her naked breasts. She then quickly shoved her clothes from last night into the bag and her wand in her pocket.

She looked in the bag and found the item she was looking for – a small bottle, proper sealed and put it on the table alongside an empty bottle which she placed next to it. Juliette bit her lip – now came the hard part.

She tiptoed to the bed and stroked Fred's head – he didn't move but breathed out loudly. Juliette very gently pulled out a few strands of hair as she stroked his head. She did the same to George. She carefully put the strands of hair in the empty bottle, except for one. She held the hair in between her fingers, and then carefully took the small, filled bottle and put the hair in the mud-like substance that was in there. It bobbled furiously before changing colours. Juliette put it on the table and quickly wrote a note that she left on the pillow. She then looked at the substance and quickly gulped it down. She gasped silently. Her hair grew backwards, she got taller, her breasts morphed into a toned chest and freckles appeared all over her skin. Juliette looked down herself, then grabbed her cloak and her stuff. She opened the door and turned around as she was about to leave.

"Sorry guys but my chances are better in the body of a full-blood wizard," she whispered almost inaudibly with a much darker voice than normally, before she left the room and silently closed the door behind her.

As the sun rose, the two red-headed boys in The Leaky Cauldron slowly began to wake up. George was the first one to sit up. He looked confused to his side and saw only his twin laid in the bed beside him. He looked around the room and saw that Juliette's stuff was gone too.

"Fred. Fred, wake up," he said as he gently shook his twin.

Fred groaned and sat up, his shaggy hair pointing in every possible direction.

"What?"

"Juliette is gone," George said and pointed at the empty space between them.

Fred looked at saw the note left on the pillow.

He took it and George leaned in to read it.

_Fred, George – I had a wonderful time last night, but I had to leave early, I have to get my brother and get him to safety._

_I hope you don't mind that I took a little something from you guys, but my chances of escaping are better if I am not me. Take care of yourself, perhaps we'll meet again someday._

Fred dropped the letter.

"What was that about?" he wondered and looked puzzled at George.

"I don't know ... and what did she take from us?" he said with a lifted eyebrow.

"She said her chances of escaping would be better if she wasn't herself ..."

They looked at each other, pieces falling into place.

"Polyjuice Potion," they said in sync.

Fred fell back against the pillows with a sigh.

"Dear brother, I think we've been outsmarted by Juliette," he grinned and put his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

"I can't believe it," George snorted with a laugh.

"Do you feel a bit used Georgie?" Fred laughed and nudged his twin.

"I really do!" George said and pushed Fred in return. "Come on let's get dressed, it's time to get back and open the shop," he added and got out of the bed.

"Right you are," Fred said and followed his brother as they found their clothes, got dressed and left the now empty room behind.

Far away, another Fred Weasley was strolling along the streets. Protected by his full-blood status, he wasn't noticed.

He got to a house without being followed and rang the door.

A teenage boy, opened the door slightly, wand at the ready. He looked curiously at the boy in front of him.

"Juliette?" he asked as he looked into the guy's eyes and saw something he recognized.

"It's me, I'm here to get you out of here!" the Fred-doubleganger said.

"Is that the body of a Weasley-twin?" the teenage boy asked.

"Yes. Now let me in so we can get out of here safely," Fred said, and slid in the door. He pulled the teenage boy in for a hug just as he slowly got smaller, his hair changed colour and grew back out and Juliette turned into herself.

"I got Polyjuice Potion for you as well – now get changed and let's get going," Juliette urged.

The boy already had his stuff ready. Juliette prepared the potion which they then gulped down.

The Weasley twins stared at each other, and then Juliette grabbed her brother, before aperating with him. The house was left empty, and the siblings reappeared on a large field, not even in Britain anymore.

"Come on, let's go to safety," Juliette said and grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him with her over the field towards a village, visible from the point they were standing. They were finally safe.

**Author's note**

Hello wonderful readers. Here are two new chapters just for you, I hope you like them even though I haven't had much time to work on them. I might write a few more chapters and then finish up, but so far R&R if you please.

xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**Potterwatch**

The place seemed deserted, it was in the middle of nowhere and yet a strange almost silent humming sound could be heard once inside.

For those who didn't know better the place had been abandoned for years, the grass was knee-high, the trees hadn't been taking care of, and wild plants were growing out of control everywhere like a miniature jungle.

But reality was different. The place was far from abandoned.

It was dark, evening; a fox was sneaking around in the grass, looking for dinner completely hidden by plants. A few birds were lazily sat in one of the trees, and fog was slowly coming in their direction. It was dead-silent and forsaken except for the natural sounds coming from the surrounding forest and fields.

A low whooshing sound was suddenly heard. The birds looked indolently in the direction the sound had come from.

A cloaked up silhouette had appeared. It walked slowly through the grass, alert. It whispered words and a strange blurring occurred as if an invisible wall had come down long enough for this person to walk to the abandoned place, before going back up.

The fox looked at the silhouette before it disappeared inside, and returned to hunting for dinner.

The birds were still sat in the tree, not bothering about anything.

Inside, the silhouette that had been seen by the birds outside, got rid of the cloak it had been wrapped in.

It was a girl, or rather a young woman, dead-pale with auburn hair and a quite large bag in her arms. She had her wand in her hand but wasn't on alert anymore.

She walked down the hallway she was in, and continued her way down some stairs to a warm, large kitchen in the basement. It had raw stonewalls and a big fireplace that was lit – because the girl wasn't alone.

There were several people in the large room all occupied with various tasks. When the girl walked in one of the people turned around to greet her.

"My favourite kind of jam?" the guy asked the girl.

She rolled her eyes at the routine question.

"It's still strawberry Lee – unless you've changed your preference since we spoke two days ago," she said and put the bag down to give Lee a hug.

"Rosalie, you know I've gotta ask," Lee said as he let go of her.

"Yeah yeah – now, let me have a look at it," Rosalie said, as she pushed up her sleeves.

Lee pointed at something that looked like Muggle machinery in the middle of the room.

Rosalie walked to have a look at it.

The broadcasting gear for The Potterwatch, was not in a good condition. Rosalie had a closer look at it.

Even though it was magical equipment it had a lot of similarities to Muggle radio broadcasting gear, only working on magic instead of electricity.

Rosalie got down on her knees and got a bubble from around her wrist to pull her wild hair that covered her eyes, into a big bun on top of her head. She put her wand between her teeth and lay down on her back and pulled herself under the equipment to have a closer look at the many connection points in the machinery. She grabbed her wand and started working on it.

The people in the room were in conversation with each other and preparing for the radio show. The level of noise was pleasant and the small sparkly, burning sounds that came from Rosalie's wand were drowned out.

"So Rosie, can you fix it?" she heard Lee's voice from above.

"Yeah but you have to give me a little time, I have to treat this gently Lee," she answered from the floor.

"We haven't been running it that hard," Lee answered as he sat down on the floor so Rosalie could better hear him.

"Listen all I know is what is wrong with your equipment Lee. You should treat it like you treat a lady ... on second thought, that was a poor choice of words, you should treat it like a _gentleman _treats a lady," Rosalie answered dryly as she kept on working.

Lee rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Hey! I always treat a lady like she should be treated," Lee said and pretended to be upset.

"You keep on telling yourself that. Whatever makes you able to sleep," Rosalie grinned.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, how would you know how I treat a lady, you've never let me take you out," Lee added cheekily.

She snorted.

"Lee, Lee, Lee, the day I let you anywhere near my private parts is the day I would need someone to suck poison out and you were the only one present – or maybe just call it a day. You know I've had a pretty good run so far ..." Rosalie said before she added, "hey give me the brown box from the bag."

Lee gave it to her.

"Ah well maybe one day," Lee smiled, not stung by Rosalie's words.

"Sure," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Their jargon had always been like this, even when they were kids, only less provocative.

Rosalie kept on working on the equipment, her hands a bit dirty, and the same with her face, which she didn't care about.

"I'm almost done," Rosalie said as she was about to finish up.

"Just in time too," Lee said, and continued, "I've got someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" Rosalie asked as she finished up her work sparkles coming from her wand.

"Some friends, that are gonna be on the show."

"Alright are they here?" Rosalie said as she put down her wand next to her and grabbed some stuff from the brown box before grabbing her wand again.

"They are gonna be here any minute," Lee said.

Just as he said that, Rosalie heard people entering the room.

"Speak of the devil," Lee said. He got on his feet and went to greet the people.

Rosalie was casting some final spells when Lee got back.

"Rosalie this is Fred and George," Lee said as he brought the people over to the equipment.

"Just a second," Rosalie said as she tapped her wand one more time before putting it between her teeth and pulling herself out from under the broadcasting gear.

She got up and dusted herself off, put the wand in her pocket and pulled her hair down so it fell around her face and a bit in her eyes.

Lee was stood next to the gear with a set of twins with flaming red hair.

"Rosalie, this is Fred and George," Lee repeated and pointed towards the twins.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie Miller," Rosalie said and shook hands with them both.

"I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George," Fred said and smiled.

"Rosie and I have known each other for how long now Rosie?" Lee said.

"No clue, seems like too long," Rosalie said dryly and sniffed.

Lee laughed.

"Rosalie just fixed the equipment so we can broadcast again. She is a right little inventor" Lee said to Fred and George.

"I'm pretty sure it'll hold up but I'm going to make some alterations afterwards to keep it going," Rosalie said to Lee as she wiped the dirt of her face.

"Fantastic," Lee said, "now we can get to work," he added before leaving to get the last things ready, leaving Rosalie with the twins.

"So you guys know Lee huh?" Rosalie said, as she cleaned her hands as well.

"From school," George said.

"He helped us develop products for our joke shop in London as well," Fred said.

"Well we all need to laugh these days," Rosalie said and threw away the cloth she had just used to clean herself with.

"Our thought exactly," the twins said in unison.

Rosalie was packing her gear away so she had space to get the equipment up and running.

"And you're in the Anti-Dark-Lord resistance as well," Rosalie said as she got the gear started.

"So are you," Fred said.

"How come?" George added in interest.

"Same reason as you I take it," she said and tapped her wand and the radio equipment. The low humming sound rose.

Fred and George shot each other a look, silently communicating but Rosalie could guess what they were thinking as the Cheshire cat smiles on their faces gave them away.

"Yeah man, listen I'm going over there. Do well on the show," she said and pointed over her shoulder, not interested in getting engaged with either of the twins.

She grabbed her bag and left for a large wooden table in the other end of the room where she engaged in conversation with someone as she cleaned her wand and her working gear.

Fred and George looked at each other again.

"I do believe Rosalie is going to be a challenge," Fred said with a dirty smile plastered on his face.

"Challenge accepted then," George said with a ditto facial expression.

They turned around and went to find Lee so they could get started on the show.

**Author's note:**

Hello readers, I have been quite busy and have had a writer's block, but here was the first chapter of the last short story in my collection. I hope you've enjoyed it.


	20. Chapter 20

Rosalie was sat at the table during the entire radio show. She wasn't really paying attention, but she wondered how many people were listening anyway.

As soon as the show was over she got on her feet and went to Lee.

"Lee great show," she said and smiled, "just tell me when you're done with the gear so I can get started on fixing it."

"Thanks Rosie, just relax we'll be done it a minute. Are you staying for the night?" Lee asked as he was putting on a thick travel cloak.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked and ignored his question when she saw him dressing up to go outside.

"I have something to do but I'll be back early in the morning, sorry Rosie, it's important," Lee said apologetically.

"So what you really want me to do is stay at the hideout tonight?" Rosalie sighted.

"You wouldn't be alone. I just prefer it if you go tomorrow, you'll be safer that way," Lee said and put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She knew that Lee was just worried but to be honest it would be easier if she stayed after fixing the gear.

"Fine I'll stay," Rosalie said.

"You're the best Rosie! I'll see you tomorrow," Lee said and hugged her before he hurried to the door with the people from the kitchen.

"Who is staying?" Rosalie asked confused.

"Fred and George are staying with you. I'll see you later take care," Lee said and left.

Rosalie was stood there frozen.

"What? Oh Merlin why? What is this?" she mumbled angrily and turned around to irritably pull out the spare parts she had in her bag to start her work.

The kitchen was warm so Rosalie took of her shirt leaving her in a top. She pulled her hair back and once again disappeared underneath the device.

She worked on it, mumbling angrily every so often.

A few moments passed before the twins joined her in the kitchen.

"Rosalie do you want a cup of coffee?" one of them asked as they both sat down on the floor next to her.

She took a deep breath and pushed herself out from under the equipment.

"Make it Irish," Rosalie said.

One of them grinned and got everyone an Irish coffee.

She took her hot mug and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Why are you guys still here," Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"It's easier and besides Lee didn't want to leave you all on your own," Fred shrugged.

"He wants me safe and he leaves me with you two," Rosalie mumbled into her coffee.

"Well we're his really good mates," George said with a grin.

Rosalie drank some of the lovely coffee.

"Yeah. Well I still have to do some work on this," Rosalie said and quickly gulped down the coffee like a professional.

"You can chug that," Fred laughed.

"Lee can't even keep up if I take him to a pub for some butterbeers," Rosalie said dryly as she disappeared under the equipment again.

The twins chuckled.

Rosalie was silently humming as she worked and the twins were having a casual conversation as she kept on working.

As she lay there on her back small sparkles coming from her wand she was thinking about if Lee was alright. He was like a brother – a gross one, yet a brother – and Rosalie couldn't stand being left here with those two devilish twins. She had seen their looks, she wasn't blind. But Rosalie was not interested in getting involved with Lee's friends. That would just be plain stupid.

She kept on working and moved on her back on floor when suddenly something caused a sharp pain in her back.

She gasped and pulled herself out from under the gear.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked as he looked at Rosalie.

She didn't answer and turned her head to look at her back, and saw that she was bleeding a bit.

"Oh for fucks sake!" she said and looked on the floor under the machinery to see what had cut her.

There was a big rusty nail there so she assumed that was what had cut her.

"I just cut my back on that nail, I need one of you to heal it," Rosalie said annoyed and pulled her top off over her head sat now only in her bra. She turned her back to Fred and George.

"Well get to it," she said as she looked over her shoulder.

The twins looked slightly surprised but that didn't stop their eyes from travelling up and down her half-naked body.

"Hey! Heal me!" she said and snapped her fingers.

George pulled out his wand and cleansed and healed the cut on Rosalie's back. She pulled her top back on.

She then got rid of the nail with a flick of her wand, and then once again disappeared under the gear.

"Uhm ... are you alright?" George asked her slowly.

"I am fine, thank you very much," she answered.

She sighted, of course she was fine, it was nothing, but she had been a bit hard on the twins, so she got back out on the floor with her wand behind her ear.

She looked at them.

"Sorry. Thanks for healing me, I'm fine, I'm just tired of being left here because I'm the only one who can fix this bloody thing," Rosalie said in a milder voice and gently put her hand on the broad-casting gear.

"Well we know how it feels being left behind," Fred said and shrugged.

Rosalie nodded. True – the twins were also still here ...

She got on her knees, and started working on the machinery again.

"Can you pass me the black book in my bag please?" she said to either twin.

One of them got it for her, and Rosalie looked something up before continuing with work.

"Do you mind?" George asked and pointed at the book next to Rosalie.

"Go ahead," she nodded.

George grabbed the book and looked in it.

The little black book was Rosalie's notebook, where she wrote down her spells, her experimental work and spells, and where she had all her plans for inventions.

"Wauw this is really good," George said and showed Fred something in the book.

Rosalie was listening in, and was just about to finish the work.

Fred was reading with eager eyes a big smile on his face.

"This is brilliant," he said directly to Rosalie.

She casted the last spell and the equipment was up and running perfectly again. She shut it down and pulled her hair down before answering Fred.

"Thank you I guess. Didn't know you guys were into this kind of stuff," Rosalie said and sat down next to them.

"Are you kidding? We own a joke shop and spent most of our time growing up inventing," Fred said with a warm smile.

"Guess we have that in common," George said, "Lee is right, you're a right little inventor."

Rosalie was glad they had a common interest.

"Lee should know he used to be my guinea pig when we were kids – I can't count all the horrible things I made him do without thinking about anything but my inventions. This one time when we were 9, I had stolen some of my mum's potion ingredients and I had invented this potion that would make his hair go straight – or so I thought – it just turned his hair into long purple fur, I had no idea what went wrong – but then again I was 9," Rosalie chuckled.

She reached in her bag where she had some butterbeer – she tossed one to each of the twins as well without really thinking about it.

"Thanks. Guess that Lee has never been afraid to get dirty," George said as he caught the beer and opened it.

"Guess not. Well me and Lee as a team worked out perfectly, even though sometimes I'm surprised he is still alive," Rosalie said, and thought about all the times her crazy inventions had been out of control and she had cared for nothing but the invention in question.

She was still like that – the handy, boyish one, but she was thinking a lot more now – she wasn't as happy-go-lucky as she had been when younger. She could even imagine that she would be a crazy inventor when old, like the one she had read about in Muggle-books – Dr. Frankenstein. The thought made her laugh though.

She took a big gulp of her beer.

Fred and George were still looking through her book, excited. They were commenting and before Rosalie knew it, they were engaged in a hectic conversation and debate about their work, sharing ideas and thoughts and advice.

They sat for a long time just talking and Rosalie felt really comfortable around the twins – something she wouldn't have thought only hours ago.

"Guys I think it's about time to go to bed," George said as he looked at the watch around his wrist.

"Alright there are a few bedrooms upstairs," Rosalie said and packed her stuff. They then all left the kitchen.

The rest of the house was cold. Rosalie pulled her cloak around her.

She got to the bedroom she usually used and put everything next to the bed. She then lit the fireplace get some heat going. She knew this was the only bedroom that still had a fireplace so it was going to be the warmest one.

"We'll leave you to it – sleep tight," George said to Rosalie as he and Fred was about to leave the room.

Rosalie sighted and scratched her neck annoyed.

"The rest of the house is going to be really cold, you can sleep in here," she said, feeling a bit reckless tonight after all the irritation of being left behind to fix everything.

Fred and George looked quickly at each other.

"Okay we'll sleep on the floor then," Fred said pilling up blankets and pillows on the floor.

Rosalie felt a little bad. But she got a bit undressed and crawled into the big, warm bed. The twins were also getting undressed, and Rosalie would never have guessed they looked so good underneath their cloaks. She was a little turned on and her crazy imagination took a twist that made her feeling even more turned on. She quickly got her mind into its right place again.

She could see that the twins were a bit cold and that they would be even colder later.

She couldn't help it, it just came out: "You can just ... you know ... sleep in the bed if it gets too cold you know," she said before she could stop herself. Rosalie wanted to smack herself, but refrained from it.

"Are you sure?" George said.

Rosalie nodded weakly and the twins came and lay cautiously on either side of her in the big bed, bringing all the blankets with them.

Rosalie just disappeared in horror under her duvet with a heavy sigh.

_Hello friends – I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and here is my present to you; Next chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it – I'm sorry I haven't had much time to update recently, but I hope I can finish this soon. _

_Have a wonderful Christmas full of love and an amazing New Year a well. _

_xoxo_


	21. Chapter 21

It was the late hours of the night soon to be the early ones of the morning when Rosalie woke up. She was warm in bed and sat up – then she realised she was sat between Fred and George who were both sleeping deeply. She had happily forgotten what she had gotten herself into in her sleep. She nervously put a strand of hair behind her ear and slowly crawled out of the bed. She was still half asleep but she needed something to drink. She found her way to the door and slipped out – the hallway was dark and she was too lazy to go to the kitchen so she went for the bathroom across the hallway. She flicked her wand and some candles lit. Rosalie went to the sink and got some water. She splashed a bit in her face as well. What on earth was she doing giving into the charm of those twins? It wasn't until she had let them smooth talk her, she thought, sighted and rolled her eyes at herself.

She bended over the sink to splash some more water in her face when she heard a sound – she turned around and pointed her wand at someone entering the room. It was Fred. He looked half asleep but stepped back and snapped out of it when he saw Rosalie.

"I'm sorry … did I startle you? I didn't know you were in here I swear," Fred said while holding his hands up to show he had stopped.

Rosalie lowered her wand.

"Sorry, I just came to get some water, I'll go back to bed," she said, and went for the door, but Fred stopped her by putting his arm in the door frame.

"Have your water I don't mind," Fred said with a smile.

"I had some already," Rosalie said dryly and tried to dodge under Fred's arm, but ended up being caught by him. He closed the door so they were both in the bathroom.

Rosalie's eye twitched a bit, and she clenched her fist.

"Fred let me out right now, I'm not going to ask twice," she said.

Fred smiled crookedly.

"Hmm I thought you'd want to be in here?" he said innocently.

Rosalie bit her lip in irritation – one voice in her head told her to just leave, but the other one told her to stay.

"Well you did end up sleeping in the same bed as me and my brother right? It wasn't bad now was it …" he teased. He moved closer.

"I was excited to sleep in the same bed as you," he said in a deeper, less audible voice.

Rosalie was backed up against the door, no escape.

"Fred," she said, slightly irritated.

"Come on Rosalie, let loose, be carefree. I know I want to," he said and leaned in closely.

Normally Rosalie's brain would work fast, normally she wouldn't have cared for a random guy – but this time her brain apparently decided that I shouldn't do anything at all. Rosalie's sense of sensibility shut down the moment she felt Fred's warm breath on her lips. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

He was not late to respond as his hands travelled up her hair and to her rear. He squeezed and tucked a bit, before pulling her closer. Rosalie was long gone into the kiss and pushed Fred slightly back, away from the door. He turned her around so she was facing the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror above it, as Fred slowly played with her hair, her breasts and the hem of her top, as he was stood behind her. He kissed her neck with a dirty smile and then slowly took her top off. He then turned her around again, and pushed her up so she was sat on the sink.

"Fred, what ..?" Rosalie said, but Fred just kissed her fiercely and wrapped her legs around his waist before proceeding to kiss her breasts.

Rosalie bit her lip not to make any noise, but then Fred grabbed her bum and proceeded to pull down her panties. Rosalie blushed. Fred slowed down and let his fingers glide over her body before gently rubbing her between the legs. Rosalie sighted in pleasure. Fred grinned and kissed her neck.

"You like that? How about this then?" Fred whispered in her ear, as he slid a finger into her already wet core.

Rosalie gasped and huffed, trying to keep it down.

"I thought so," he grinned and slid another finger in.

Rosalie bit her lip and tightened her grip with her legs around Fred's waist tighter. She still had no idea why or how she got herself into this, but she stopped thinking when Fred rubbed her harder, and pressed his lips to Rosalie's. He nibbled carefully and opened her mouth and slid in his tongue, and completely invaded her. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and pulled him closer. Fred put his other hand on the small of Rosalie's back and pulled her closer as well.

Fred continued kissing Rosalie and moved on to her neck, her breasts, her collarbone and her earlobe.

She was huffing silently and let her hands glide down Fred's chest. His skin was warm and his chest firm. Rosalie's fingers moved to the hem of Fred's underwear, teasing him. She then let her fingers find the way to Fred's manhood. He was big between Rosalie's fingers and she started stroking him. Fred had a smutty grin on his face and kissed Rosalie deeply. Fred was hard in her hand, and she let go as Fred got more intense between her legs. Rosalie was building up, and grabbed on to the sink. She let go off Fred's waist to grab onto his underwear with her feet and pulled it off him.

Fred chuckled as Rosalie ran her toes over his stomach and hooked one leg around him again and pulled him closer.

"Neat," he whispered in her ear, and continued rubbing her.

"Mhmm," she moaned back.

Fred suddenly slid three fingers in her, and Rosalie gasped in surprise.

"I'm not letting you go, until you're sore," he breathed in her ear.

A chill ran down Rosalie's back as Fred continued pumping his fingers in and out of her and rubbing her mercilessly. She was burning warm, and very wet.

"Fred – I want you in me," she moaned in his ear.

"Nah not yet," he teased and pushed her closer against the mirror behind the sink, before kissing her again. He was very dominant this time, and Rosalie was moaning out loud when he let go of her lips. She was so close and she was burning up with desire to have Fred in her. But he continued teasing her. Rosalie was whimpering with need for Fred to do her.

Her blood felt like it was boiling, and suddenly Rosalie felt the burning sensation spread through her entire body as she hit her first climax. She whimpered in pleasure as Fred kissed her neck at the same time.

"I think we can proceed now," Fred said with a cheeky grin, as he looked at Rosalie's burning cheeks, half-way open mouth and her heavy moaning.

"Put … it … in," Rosalie moaned and shifted so she was closer to Fred.

"Do you want me in you? Oh well," Fred said with a smug grin and winked. He placed his head at her entrance but kept on teasing her.

"Well you are really wet love …" he continued with a grin clearly enjoying the situation too much.

"Fred, you're so mean," Rosalie said. She used her legs to pull him closer, and Fred let his shaft slid in her at last.

Rosalie bit her lip. He was so big and buried deep inside her, and she couldn't help but swallow slowly when Fred started moving in and out of her. He did it faster and Rosalie whimpered in a loss for words. She was building up again as Fred continued to do her against the sink. She moaned and huffed and placed her arms around Fred's shoulders, pulled him closer and buried her face in his shoulder. He sniffed in amusement and kissed her neck.

Rosalie kissed his neck too, and huffed when Fred slammed into her repeatedly, hard and fast. She grabbed on harder filled up with painful pleasure.

She was close to her second climax and she could feel Fred was close as well, as he started moving faster losing rhythm. Fred pushed Rosalie back and licked her breasts and kissed her passionately, at the same time as Rosalie hit her climax. It sent Fred over the edge and he came too. He rode it out, doing Rosalie hard, his fingers now dug into her hips. They were both huffing and Fred slowly lifted the shaking Rosalie off the sink. Her cheeks were still burning and Fred enjoyed the sight of the satisfied girl in front of him.

"Now that we're up anyway, I'll have a shower – do you want to join me?" Fred said with a sly grin and waggled his eyebrows.

Rosalie was still calming down and her legs were still a bit shaky.

"I … I think I'll go back to bed," Rosalie said, and bit her lip.

"I'll be back after my shower," Fred said with a smile after Rosalie put her underwear back on.

She nodded absentmindedly and left the room, and went to the bedroom again.

She snuck under the covers next to George who was still sleeping.

Rosalie's face was burning red as she let her head fall to the pillow. She couldn't help but let her finger run lightly over her breasts before letting her hand drop.

But the movement woke up George. He mumbled something and turned in his half-awake state so that he was facing Rosalie, his arm around her waist. He drifted off again – Rosalie was laying there, her face now burning red, as she realized that she was now halfway spooning with George – after just having sex with his twin.

She gently shook George to wake him but he just mumbled and pulled Rosalie closer, so she was pressed against his chest.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," she whispered to herself. She shook George again and this time managed to wake him up. He grunted and opened his eyes, to see a very blushing Rosalie in his arms.

"Oh …"

But he didn't let go of her.

He just looked at her.

Rosalie just looked back at him.

"You look very cute right now," George said in a sleepy voice.

Rosalie felt like a gold-fish on land, just opening and closing her mouth.

"I … uhm … thank you," she mumbled and looked away.

George leaned in on her on smelled her neck. Rosalie bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

"You smell of Fred," he said in amusement, but pulled her closer, and starting playing with a strand of her hair.

Rosalie thought she was going to die of embarrassment, but then George let his thumb run over her lip, and she froze.

"Do you want to find out if we'd do you in the same way?" he boldly whispered in her ear.

Rosalie couldn't control her psychical response, and she was turned on.

"But … I … Fred … we just …." Rosalie said in confusion and embarrassment. This was not normal behaviour. Fred and George were devilish, and Rosalie didn't even know what was going on anymore. These two were the only ones that could make her lose the ability to speak.

George was watching her process the thought in her mind … he slowly let his hand run down her back, stopping right above her rear.

Rosalie was still speechless.

George slowly leaned in and looked her in the eye before gently kissing her. All the will-power in the world couldn't help Rosalie and she had to kiss him back. He grinned victoriously and rolled on top of her, and pinned her wrists to the mattress as he proceeded to kiss her neck and lick her collarbone.

He held her down quickly got out of his underwear. He got everything off Rosalie as well, except the panties which he left on for now. Rosalie blushed and looked at George on top of her.

"I bet Fred didn't leave you unsatisfied, but let's see if I can get you off faster shall we," George said in a devilishly smooth voice with a big smile on his face.

He held Rosalie's wrist with one hand, and used the other to explore her body. He was still sat on her and she couldn't move only let him do as he pleased. He massaged her breasts and kissed her passionately. George was more dominant than Fred but at the same time he was gentler.

He proceeded to sneak his fingers into her panties and rubbed her gently. Rosalie had tried so hard not to start moaning but she was turned on and she was soaking wet already, so she couldn't help it.

George just smiled and kept on massaging her, hitting the spot after only a few moments.

Rosalie whimpered as her third climax this night rolled through her, at the same time as she tried to move around under George but couldn't as he had complete control.

"Well I think that leaves me the winner of that," George beamed.

Rosalie was consumed in the moment and managed to grind her pelvis against George who was getting semi-hard by now.

He groaned a bit and let go of Rosalie's wrists, supporting himself on his elbows. Rosalie grabbed hold of him – he was just like Fred between her fingers, and she stroked him until he was hard in her hand.

He smiled crookedly and kissed Rosalie fiercely, groping her breasts and massaging her between the legs again. George spread her legs using his knee, still hovering over her hot, needy body. He ripped her panties off and threw them in the pile of clothes on the floor. Rosalie moaned as she was completely exposed. George didn't seem like he could wait and he was inside Rosalie in one swift move. Rosalie whimpered in pain at his size but at the same time she was filled out and waves of pleasure were washing over her. George started pounding into her, grabbing her wrists again.

Rosalie was moaning, biting her lip, nearly screaming. George kept on doing her, harder and faster. He pulled out of her, and flipped Rosalie over so she was on her stomach, before penetrating her again.

Rosalie let out a silent cry of pleasure, while George continued his pounding, pressing her down. He let his fingers run through her hair and bit her neck.

Rosalie was nearly there as George filled her up.

"You are going to say my name when I make you climax" George whispered in her ear, his hot body, holding Rosalie's down.

She nodded and moaned when George slammed into her with great speed.

He grabbed hold of wrists again and did her so hard that Rosalie clenched her teeth. She was dripping wet and she was close.

Then the fire spread in her body and she clenched around George.

"Uuuhn …. George," she cried out softly as she came.

George grinned, and kissed her deeply as he kept on slamming hard into her, until he too came. He pulled out of the whimpering Rosalie and flipped her over so she was once again on her back. She was burning with heat and her breathing was heavy.

George kissed her again, slowly this time.

He kept on touching her, kissing her, and licking her ever so lightly. He then sat up and pulled Rosalie with him, so she was sat on his lap. She blushed as he held her close and stroked her ass, squeezing it, and kissed her neck. Rosalie was sat with her back to the door, and George stroked her hair and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"You know … how do you feel about threesomes?" George whispered in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

Rosalie almost choked on her own tongue.

"wha … what?" she said, and was about to pull away from George but he held her tight.

George turned Rosalie around so that she had her back against George's chest, her breasts exposed, and he held on to her so she couldn't move.

In that moment the door opened and closed.

Rosalie was burning red when Fred entered the room in only a towel.

"Think about it," George whispered smugly in her ear, as Fred came closer.

Fred grinned at George and Rosalie who was just sat there, naked, captured by George.

"George, oh George," Fred laughed and dropped his towel and sat on the bed in front of Rosalie and George. He let his finger run across Rosalie's breasts with a cheeky smile.

Rosalie was once again speechless. She couldn't figure out what was up with these two guys – she wouldn't be surprised if they'd planned it all out.

"George I told you, that you can't satisfy a woman like me," Fred grinned, and smiled at Rosalie's confused expression. She vaguely tried to pull away from George but just ended up exposing her breasts even more.

Fred bit his lip with a smile when he looked at Rosalie.

"Yeah right dear brother," George sniffed with a laugh. "So Rosalie …. How about that suggestion of mine?" he continued and kissed Rosalie's neck.

She blushed deeply. Fred beamed and casually traced one finger over Rosalie's now hardened nipples. She bit her lip and the twins exchanged smug grins.

She was sore, she had just fucked them both, but the thought of them both at the same time was overwhelming. Her mind kicked into free gear. She thought about herself, captured in between their hot naked bodies, both of them inside her, kissing, biting, filling her up, and she blushed instantly.

Fred and George were just watching her, tracing their fingers across her body.

"How … are you okay with this?" Rosalie said in confusion.

"We're okay with this – are you?" Fred grinned, his face very close to hers.

Rosalie was dead-curious and she was wet and ready.

"Yeah …" she said in a low voice.

George let go of her, and she instantly kissed Fred. He was demanding this time, his tongue in her mouth in an instant. George grabbed hold of her ass, and stuck some fingers in her. Fred was already groping her breasts. Rosalie moaned as the four hands got hold of her and stimulated all her weak spots.

"Rosalie, you are soaking wet, are we that good?" George grinned and kissed her neck, while Fred had proceeded to lick her nipples.

Rosalie just nodded, speechless. George kept on pumping his fingers in and out of her, so she could feel the juices run down one leg.

Fred guided her hand to his shaft, which was hard but Rosalie grabbed hold and stroked him, moaning, because of what George was doing to her. Fred groaned and Rosalie bended over and took him in the mouth, licking, scraping her teeth ever so lightly against his skin. George pulled his fingers out and spanked her ass once. Rosalie let go of Fred and cried out in satisfaction.

Heated moans escaped her lips, as she now took George in her mouth for a brief moment. He was now leaned against the wall behind the bed. Fred came up behind Rosalie and penetrated her without warning. She let go of George with a gasp at the sudden action. She whimpered as Fred started to fuck her. George kissed her and Rosalie continued sucking him. But Fred's hefty thrusting became too much and she had to let go as she cried out as an orgasm rolled through her. She grabbed onto the sheets, and was burning up.

Fred pulled out of Rosalie and sat behind her. He then pulled her so she was sat on his lap, her back to his chest, and he kissed her neck.

George came closer and played with her breast before he stuck his shaft in her. He started doing her, while Fred stimulated her, and held on to her.

Rosalie didn't even know what belonged to who anymore, she bit her lip and moaned, nearly screamed out of pleasure. He pulled out leaving her on the borderline of an orgasm.

Fred and George both kissed her neck and groped every inch of her body.

"I want you both to do me," Rosalie moaned out.

Fred and George exchanged looks. Then George grabbed Rosalie so she was sat on his lap once again back to chest, facing Fred. George then thrust into her a few times before pulling out and pressing at her from behind. He slid in and Rosalie's breathing was heavy. He didn't thrust so Rosalie was just sat there on him, with him up her ass. He grabbed her wrists and gently held them captured behind her back, as Fred approached and slammed into her from the front. Neither moved for a few seconds, and Rosalie thought she was going to break in half. They were both so big, and both rammed up in her tight holes. She whimpered in pain filled pleasure when the twins started to thrust in and out of her. Then she came instantly. It was very intense and she screamed out this time. George's grip got tighter and he rammed harder. Fred did her harder as well, but the orgasm just seemed to spread through Rosalie's body.

She moaned both their names in ecstasy.

They kept on doing her even after she climaxed until they both came as well. They pulled out of Rosalie and she could feel all their mixed up juices running down her legs. She moaned silently, and Fred and George pulled her down between them, where she instantly fell asleep, resting on a pillow.

Fred looked at George and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"Told you so," he grinned and stroked Rosalie's head.

George rolled his eyes.

"Come on we can all catch a few hours of sleep before everyone else is back," George said and laid down next to Rosalie and put his arm around her.

Fred just smiled and snuggled up next to Rosalie as well.

**Hello my lovelies  
>So this was the last chapter of The Brothers Weasley, and I hope you enjoyed it, and didn't mind the lenght of it. I don't know when I'll start another story or what it'll be about, but then you have a nice surprise to come :)<strong>

**xx **


End file.
